Ghost Sweeper Mikami: El rapto de la Cazafantasmas
by Inner Silence
Summary: ¡Mikami es raptada por un misterioso demonio!¡¿Que pasara!¡Muahahaha!
1. Capítulo 1

FanFic de Gs Mikami

"GhostSweeper Mikami: El rapto de la Cazafantasmas"

GS Mikami es propiedad de Takashi Shiina® y este fic es propiedad de «Inner Silence»®, o sea mía, también son de mi propiedad los personajes que aparecerán en este fic los cuales no pertenecen a GS Mikami...MUAHAHAHAH...bueno TT.TT...

Espero que les guste y…dejen sus rewies : )

Adiós.

-CAPITULO 1-

[¡El rapto de la Caza Fantasmas!

La casa de la cazafantasmas estaba muy tranquila. Ella contaba el dinero que había ganado en los últimos días sobre su escritorio, él simplemente estaba recostado en el sillón mirando el techo y la linda fantasmita preparaba el té en la cocina.

-5 millones y medio... -contaba muy felizmente la pelirroja.

-Hoy es un día muy tranquilo... -dejo escapar con un suspiro de sus pensamientos el joven con una cinta roja en la cabeza.

-...6 millones... -

Okinu interrumpió la concentración de los dos.

-¡¡¡Aquí les traigo té y unos bocadillos!!!-

-Ah, ¡gracias Okinu!, déjalos arriba de la mesa...-

-Mikamiiii...-

-¿Que pasa, Yokoshima?-

-¿Has notado que hoy no tuvimos ningún caso?, ¡es muy raro! además los lunes es cuando más hay...suerte que no tenemos nada, pero es raro...-

-¡Claro que lo note! ¡No soy idiota!...pero preferiría estar ganando dinero en este momento...-

-¡¡¡Estoy muy contenta de que al fin descansemos un poco!!!-dijo con una linda sonrisa la joven de mas de 300 largos años.

-Pero estamos en temporada alta y...-

-¡Vamos Mikami! ¡No te preocupes! ¡¡¡Hoy no tenemos trabajo que hacer así que disfrutemos un día de descanso!!!-

-Bien, ¡me voy a dar una ducha! Ayer trabaje bastante y todavía siento la energía de ese espíritu de tercera clase...-Yokoshima ya se estaba emocionando-Y Okinu... vigila que ese pervertido no se acerque, ¿entendido?-

-¡Sí, Mikami!-

-Ohhh...-exclamó el joven muy frustrado.

La ducha se escuchaba por toda la casa, aunque gran silencio predominaba el lugar.

Yokoshima seguía en el sillón, recostado. Al cabo 5 minutos sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente. Okinu había salido sin que él lo notara a hacer unas compras, ni se había percatado de que su amada seguía bañándose y no había nadie que lo vigilara para cometer alguna de sus perversiones, solo se dejo llevar y a los pocos minutos se durmió. De repente escucho una voz que le pareció muy familiar:

-¡Yokoshima! ¡Yokoshima! ¡Vago de porquería! ¡Despertate! ¡No es hora de dormir! ¡¡Y menos en mi sillón!!!-

-¿Eh?...Ah...eres tú Mikami...-

-¿A quien más esperabas? ¿¡¿¡Alguna mujer de tus sueños?!?!?-

-Oh, ¡Mikami! Tú sabes que eres la única mujer de mis sueños, ¡¡¡dame un besitoooo!!!-el estudiante intento acercar su boca hacia la de la pelirroja, la cual respondió con un golpe severo.

-¡¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!!! ¡¡¡Y ANDA A LAVARTE LA CARA!!! ¡¡¡TENES QUE ESTAR BIEN DESPIERTO PARA ESCUCHAR CON ATENCION LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR!!!-

-¡Ya voy!-

Cuando Yokoshima se encerró en el baño recordó algo raro que había sucedido mientras dormía. Había sentido una suave caricia en su rostro, estaba dormido en ese momento pero lo suficientemente conciente como para saber que había sucedido. La caricia fue cálida así que descarto que haya sido Okinu pero... ¡¿Mikami?! ¡Imposible!, ¿¡la misma fría y avara Mikami de siempre?! ¿¡Acariciándolo tiernamente!?

El joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito lo hizo reaccionar:

-¡YOKOSHIMA! UY!! ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡¿¡QUE TANTO TARDAS EN EL BAÑO?!?!?

ACASO ESTAS MAQUILLANDOTE?!? ¡¡¡SALI DE AHI DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!-

Obviamente era Mikami.

-Ya voy, Mikami!-dijo el joven al salir del baño.

-Bien, ahora sentate...-dijo la cazafantasmas muy seria sentándose a la vez en el sillón del escritorio.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Si y no...la verdad es que cuando termine de bañarme comencé a sentir una presencia amenazadora que cada vez se hacia más y más fuerte así que por las dudas puse una barrera protectora en la casa...-

-Ah, ¿como la que usaste esa vez en navidad?-

-Si, exactamente...esa presencia puede ser de un espíritu muy poderoso que viene a atacarme ¡y no quiero que me agarre desprevenida!-

-¿Un espíritu? ¿Y porque te atacaría?- interrumpió Okinu.

-No lo se...pensé en la posibilidad de que sea un espíritu que derrote en el pasado, incremento sus poderes y ahora busca venganza pero no creo...-

-¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Bueno, tengo esa protección pero al parecer ese espíritu o lo que sea es muy poderoso. Si viene hacia acá como yo lo presiento podrá cruzar la barrera sin mucho esfuerzo pero servirá aunque sea para avisarnos que esta aquí, supongo...-

-¿Q-que quieres decir con "supongo", Mikami?, ¡¡¡n-no me asustes!!!- dijo Yokoshima temblando hasta por los huesos.

-Quiero decir que si el espíritu es más poderoso de lo que pienso tal vez pueda traspasar la barrera sin que podamos notarlo-

-¿No convendría que alguien haga guardia?-propuso Okinu al servir la cena.

-¿Y para que te crees que estas?-dijo Mikami despreocupada.

-¡Ay, que tonta! ¡Claro que sí!, ¡¡¡soy un espíritu!!! Bien, ¡a cenar! quizás estén algo preocupados pero se tienen que alimentar, ¿no?-

-¡Ha!, igual no me preocupa mucho, ¡ningún espíritu puede derrotarme! ¡No lo olviden! ¡Soy Reiko Mikami, la mejor cazafantasmas del mundo! ¡AHAHAHAHA!-

_(Gota general)_

-C-claro, Mikami-

-¡Yokoshima!, ni se te ocurra comer de eso, ¡miserable!, ¡¡¡es mío!!!-

-¡Vamos, Mikami!, ¡no seas egoísta!-

-¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJALOOOOOO!!!!!-

La cena fue como cualquier otra ya que a pesar de estar en peligro todos actuaron como si nada pasara.

-¡Ah!, ¡Mikami!-dijo Yokoshima.

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿Yo me quedare a dormir aquí?-

-No me gusta nada que te quedes a dormir aquí ya que las pocas veces que lo hiciste no te portaste nada bien...-ella dedico una fría mirada al joven asistente quien respondió con cara de inocente-...pero este es un caso especial, además la barrera ya esta puesta y no quiero romperla para que pase alguien tan insignificante como vos y si el espíritu aparece creo que necesitare tu ayuda así que... _(suspiro)_...supongo que si, pero... ¡¡¡LLEGAS A HACER ALGO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO Y LA PAGARAS MUY CARO, TADAO YOKOSHIMA!!!-

-¿¡¿¡Y-yo?!?!, ¿¡¿¿q-que podría hacer yo, Mikami!?!?, ¡N-no entiendo! he, hehehe n.nU-

-Auuuugggghhh-bostezó la exorcista- ya me dio sueño, ¡me voy a dormir! Yokoshima, tu duermes en el sillón como siempre, las sabanas y frazadas están donde sabes y Okinu ¡estate muy atenta! ¡Que no se te escape ningún detalle!-

-¡Si Mikami!, que duermas bien- respondió Okinu.

-Bien...hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana, Mikami- susurro el asistente.

Ya acostado y listo para dormir Yokoshima recordó lo sucedido durante su siesta. Quería creer que había sido Mikami pero, ¿la misma fría Mikami de siempre haría algo así?

-¡No, no, no, no, no!-dijo el joven mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de sacarse esa idea.- ¿Pero quien más pudo haber sido? ¿O acaso fue una ilusión?...no, ¡no lo fue!, estaba lo suficientemente conciente como para saber que eso fue real pero... ¿Mikami?...¿¿¿será que mi Reiko aprovecha esos momentos que nadie puede verla para demostrar su amor hacia miiii???...pero si estaba Okinu!...mmm...tal vez fue a hacer las compras o estaba ocupada en otra cosa mientras yo dormía ¡entonces mi amor aprovecho ese momento! ¡¡Ayyyy!!! ¡¡¡Que lindoooo!!! ¡Mi querida Reiko Mikami no es fría como lo aparenta! ¡¡¡Es solo un escudo para esconder el amor que siente por mi!!! ¡¡¡Ayyyyy!!! ¡Mi Reiko! ¡¡¡Mi querida Reiko!!!- todo esto es lo que pasaba por la mente de Tadao Yokoshima. En esos momentos, estaba algo confundido pero tenia sus sospechas, y unas sospechas que lo pondrían de muy buen humor si pudiera comprobar que fueron verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos de bastantes pensamientos el joven cayó profundamente dormido.

-Por ahora todo esta en calma- pensó Okinu - y espero que siga así...-

La noche paso sin señal de algún espíritu maligno, Yokoshima dormía cómodamente hasta que algo lo despertó.

-¡Yokoshima! ¡YOKOSHIMA! ¡DESPIERTA! ES URGENTEEE!-

Era Okinu...ahorcándolo.

-¿¡¿¡Q-que pasa Okinu?!?, ¿porque me despiertas así? ¡Todavía es de noche!-

-¡Mikami! ¡Mikami!- gritaba la fantasmita.

-_(canta)_ La Cazafantasmas... ¡ya me se la canción!, ¿¡que pasa!?-

-¡Es que no entiendes! Mikami...¡¡¡MIKAMI NO ESTAA!!!-

-¡YA BASTA OKINU! ¡ME ESTAS HACIENDO MIERDA! ¡¡¡SOLTAME EL CUELLO Y DECIME DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE PASA CON MIKAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-

-Si, lo siento...es que...-dijo Okinu soltándolo.

-¿¡QUE QUE!? ¡¡¡¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!-dijo el asistente muy nervioso.

-Es que... ¡NO ENCUENTRO A MIKAMI POR NINGUNA PARTE! ¡Y NO PUDO HABER SALIDO PORQUE ESTUVE MUY ATENTA TODA LA NOCHE! ¡FUI AL CUARTO! ¡¡¡¡¡RECORRI TODA LA CASA Y NO ESTAAA!!!!!-

-¿Eh? ¿Como que no esta?-

-¡NO! ¡¡¡NO ESTA!!! ¡BUSQUE POR TODA LA CASA Y NO ESTA!-

-¿Y la barrera?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA ROTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRIMERO QUE NADA CALMATE QUE ME PONES MUY NERVIOSO!!!!!!-

-Lo siento...-

-Bien, ahora vamos a buscarla mas cuidadosamente, tal vez...no se... ¿dejo algún mensaje?-

Yokoshima se puso su pantalón y recorrió toda la casa sin encontrar pista alguna hasta que decidió entrar al cuarto de la bella mujer. Al abrir la puerta se quedo un rato admirando todas las cosas de su amada, oliendo su perfume y demás. Cuando se abalanzó hacia el cajón donde Mikami guardaba su ropa interior noto que había un pedazo de papel escrito sobre la mesa de luz, el joven se acerco y lo tomo rápidamente.

-¡Okinu!, ¡¡¡ven rápido!!!-

-¿Encontraste algo?-

-Si, esta nota...no entiendo bien, ¡¿que es esto?!-

Okinu observo con más atención.

-Ah...eso es italiano...-

-Ahhh, mira vos... ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿COMO CARAJO VOY A SABER YO LEER ITALIANO!?!?!?!-

-Calma, no es gran problema...-

-¿¡¿COMO QUERES QUE ME CALME?!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡MIKAMI NO ESTA Y LA UNICA PISTA QUE ENCONTRAMOS DE SU DESAPARICION ES UNA MALDITA NOTA ESCRITA EN ITALIANO!!!!!!!-

-¡Pero podremos solucionarlo!, solo hay que traducirlo-

-¡AHH! ¡QUE FACIL! ¡¡¡¡¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE SEPA LEER ITALIANOOO!!!!-

-Y-yokoshima...-

-¡¡¡NO ME MOLESTES!!! Voy a buscar algún traductor, volveré cuando lo consiga...-al gritar esto cerro la puerta muy bruscamente yéndose de la casa.

-P-pero...-

_(3 horas después...)_

-¿¡¿¡¿QUE NO HAY NADIE QUE NO TE COBRE E INSULTE PARA TRADUCIR UN MALDITO PEDAZO DE PAPEL A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA?!?!? -Yokoshima había llegado todo lastimado y sangrando con el papel en la mano.

-¡Yokoshima! ¿Que te paso?-

-Ohhh, ¡nada!... ¡SUCEDE QUE EN ESTE MUNDO NO PODES DISCUTIRLE A UN TANO PORQUE TRAE A SUS PATOVICAS TANOS Y MAFIOSOS Y TE CAGAN A TROMPADAAAAS!... ¡pero eso no importa!... ¡hay que traducir esto!-

-Yo se leer italiano, Yokoshima-

-...-

_(Gota general)_

-E-eh...-

-...-

-Y-yokoshima...-

-...-

-D-di algo...-

-¿¡¿¡COMO NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!?!? ¿¡¿TE FALLA O QUE CARAJO?!?! ¿¡¿O SEA QUE PERDIMOS MUCHAS HORAS Y ME HICE MIERDA AL PEDO?!?!? ¿¡¿¡TODO PORQUE A LA SEÑORITA NO SE LE OCURRIO DECIRME QUE SABE HABLAR EN TANO!!! EHHHHH?!?!?!?-

-¡¡¡INTENTE DECIRTELO PERO TE FUISTE MUY RAPIDO!!! ¡¡¡SOLO ME GRITABAS!!!-

-Ehhh...lo siento…es que estoy muy nervioso...por favor, ¡¡¡traduce esto!!!-

-¡S-si! - Okinu tomo el papel que Yokoshima le ofrecía.

-Eh... ¿Cómo aprendiste italiano? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ah, es que...tenia tiempo libre yyy... ¿recuerdas a perdedor?-

-Ah, ¿ese vecino mío que repitió como 5 años?-

-Eh, si...bueno...estoy yendo a clases n.n...-

-¡¿Y porque nunca me entero de lo que pasa en esta casa?!-

-Ah, no creí necesario decírtelo...-

-Bueno, ¡no importa! ¿Que dice? ¬¬ -

-Uh...pues...aquí dice: "No tengo porque estar escribiendo esto pero esta vez me tomare la molestia porque estoy aburrido. Tontas criaturas, su amiguita es nada más que mía. Se pudrirán en el infierno si intentan recuperarla."-

-¿¡QUE DICE ESA COSA?!, ¿No tiene firma? - preguntó Yokoshima con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

-No, no hay firma-

-¡Uy! ¡MALDITO CAGON! ¡DA LA CARAAA!-

-¿Que haremos, Yokoshima?...no sabemos ni quien es...-dijo Okinu.

De repente Yokoshima escuchó la voz de Mikami.

_-Yokoshima...Yokoshima... ¿me escuchas?-_

-¿M-mikami?, ¿eres tú?-

-¿¡¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Okinu muy confundida.

-¡Cállate Okinu!, ¡estoy hablando con Mikami!-

-¡¡¡Pe-pero...!!!-

-¡Shhhhhhh!... ¿Mikami?, ¿Mikami?-

_-¡Yokoshima!, ¡me puedo comunicar con vos utilizando mi poder psíquico! Estoy en otro mundo u dimensión y no me queda mucha energía así que escucha...-_

-¡Si!-

_-El demonio que me rapto es "Mashou No Hi", consulta con el Padre Karusu, el sabrá que hacer y no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien por ahora...n-no puedo... ¡Yokoshima!-_

-¡¿Mikami?! ¡¿Mikami?!...se corto...-

-¿Acaso son unos nuevos teléfonos?-preguntó muy inocentemente Okinu.

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!...¡Mikami me hablaba mediante sus poderes psíquicos! me dijo que el que la rapto es un tal Mashou No...mashou no...mmmm...-

-No me digas que no te acuerdas ..-

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Mashou No Tenshi!...ah, no...esa es una canción...ehhhh...-

-TT.TT...Yokoshima... ¡recuerda! ¡Por favor!-

-¡¡¡Ah!!! "Mashou No Hi", ¡si!-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Si! ¡Y me dijo que consultáramos con el Padre Karusu que el sabrá que hacer!-

-¿Y ella donde esta?-

-En otro mundo, algo así... ¡llama a Karusu!-

-¡Si!-Okinu tomo el teléfono y marco el número del Padre.

-_(Tuuu...Tuuu)_... ¡Hola! ¡Soy Karusu!...-

-¡Hola! Padre Karusu! ¡Es una emergencia!-

-...Por favor, deja tu mensaje después de la señal, muchas gracias!..._PIIIP_-

-Uhhhh...- Okinu cortó el teléfono -...no estaaaa! kyaaaa!-

-¡Que mierda! ¿Que hacemos?-

-¡No sé!-

-Si vamos perderíamos el tiempo, si no están...además son las 6 de la mañana...-

-No se...durmamos...podremos ir a la tarde...-

-¿Pero Mikami?-

-Uh...tienes razón...-

-Pero por lo que me dijo estará bien por ahora...es madrugada, en unas horas podremos ir...-

-Entonces...a la tarde, ¿seguro?-

-¡Si!-

«¡Hola!… ¡espero que les haya gustado!... ¡pronto subiré el próximo capitulo!...dejen rewies!!! A ver si les interesa la trama, muahahaha!!!...Adios n.n...»


	2. Capitulo 2

-CAPITULO 2-

¡Los otros cazafantasmas entran en acción!

La noche paso con muchos pensamientos y preocupaciones relacionados con Mikami. Ya había salido el sol y el ayudante de la cazafantasmas aun dormía.

-¡Yokoshima! ¡Yokoshima! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es de día!-

-Zzzzz... ¿mmm?... ¡yo también te amooo!

Okinu se sonrojo enormemente.

-Y-yokoshima...-

-Mmmm...aaauuuughhhhh...ñam-ñam...hasta mañana...-al decir esto el joven se tapo el rostro con la almohada.

-¡Yokoshima! ¡Vamooos! ¡¡¡Arribaaaaa!!!-la fantasmita tironeaba de esta misma para que se despertase de una vez.

-...5 minutooos...-

-¡Tenemos que ir a lo de Karusu!, ¡debemos rescatar a Mikami!-

-¿Uh?...¡Mikami!-el joven pego un salto del sillón, se vistió, tomo un desayuno rápido y enseguida partió hacia la iglesia del Padre. En el camino Okinu recordó las palabras que había dicho el joven Yokoshima, se sonrojo un poco y decidió desquitarse de su curiosidad. Supuso que estas palabras podían haber venido de un sueño.

-Eh...Yo-Yokoshima...-

-¿Que?-

-¿Soñaste algo?-

-Ah...mmm... ¿porque me haces una pregunta tan idiota?, ¡estamos apurados!-

-Es que...-

-Es que, ¿que?-

-¡N-nada!, simple curiosidad...p-para hablar de algo...-

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo bien...de lo que estoy seguro es de que estaba Mikami y...¡¡ahhh!!! ¡¡¡¡siiii!!!! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! _(piensa: "hehehe...yo rescataba a Mikami y ella estaba tan agradecida que declaraba su amor por mi y me besaba...y después...hehehe...Okinu me despertó ¬¬U...)-_

-¿Que?-

-¡Ah! ¡He!, ehh... ¡no! ¡No lo recuerdo!-

-Pero acabas de decir...-

-¡Mira! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Oh! ¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo!-

-...Yokoshima...-

Okinu demostró tristeza en su rostro, Yokoshima se preocupó.

-Okinu, lo siento...estoy muy nervioso por Mikami. Mira, no recuerdo bien que soñé pero por favor, no te pongas mal...-

-Esta bien, yo también estoy muy mal por ella. No importa, volverá con nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-Seguramente, ahora vayamos...-

Okinu se sonrojó. La dulzura de Yokoshima la sorprendió.

Habían llegado a la iglesia y Okinu estaba segura que ese "te amo" no había sido para ella.

-¡Padre Karusu!-llamó Yokoshima.

-¡Ah! ¡Tadao Yokoshima! ¡Okinu! ¡Hola!-

-Pit, ¿donde está Karusu?-

-El no esta en estos momentos, fue a hacer unas compras...-

-Volverá pronto, ¿no?-preguntó _la_ espíritu.

-Si, por supuesto, ¿que necesitaban?-

-Es que tuvimos un gran problema-explicó el joven asistente-, Mikami ha sido raptada por un tal Mashou no...eh...-

-"Mashou No Hi"-aclaró la fantasmita.

-¡Eso! -continuo Tadao- y me habló por medio de sus poderes psíquicos y me dijo que viniera a pedirles ayuda, ¿sabes quien es ese Mashou No Hi?-

-¡Eso es terrible!-Karusu llegó sorpresivamente para todos y soltó las bolsas con sus compras.

-¡Yo lo ayudo!-Okinu levantó lo que el Padre había tirado.

-¿T-terrible? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?-

-Padre, ya llego.-

-Yokoshima, ¿estas seguro que es "Mashou No Hi"?

-¡S-si! ¡Lo estoy! ¿Porque tiene esa cara?, ¿es muy poderoso? ¡¡¡q-que pasaaaaaaa!!!-

-¿Cuando desapareció?-

-Anoche, Mikami había sentido una fuerte presencia y puso una barrera pero por lo que parece el espíritu, demonio o lo que sea la cruzó fácilmente y ¡se la llevo!-explicó Okinu dejando las bolsas sobre una mesa.

-Padre, usted me había contado algo de él, era un demonio muy poderoso si no mal recuerdo...-dijo Pit.

-Si, mucho...-

-¿Y porque rapto a Mikami?-preguntó Yokoshima.

-Es un demonio que se alimenta de energía espiritual y poderes psíquicos, obviamente rapto Mikami por su gran poder y seguramente tendrá otras victimas, nosotros podemos estar incluidos en su lista...-

-¿Y q-que hace?-pregunto Okinu.

-Absorbe la energía de su victima hasta que esta muere, claro que no absorbe todo en un día si no que poco a poco cada vez que le da hambre y depende la persona que elija ya que no solo Mikami estaría en su poder. Así su "presa" va muriendo lentamente y al fallecer es comida por el demonio solo por diversión o juega con ellos hasta que el cuerpo se pudre...-

-¡E-eso es completamente desagradable! ¡Me da mucho m-miedo!-dijo Yokoshima temblando muchísimo.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de recuperar a Mikami?-pregunto Okinu algo espantada.

-...No lo se...-

-¿COMO QUE NO LO SABE? ¡DEBEMOS RESCATARLA! NO ME DIGA QUE SE QUEDARA AHI TODO EL DIA SIN HACER NADA POR QUE LE JURO QUE...-

-¡Okinu! ¡Cálmate por favor! -pidió Pit- si haremos algo, ¿no es así, Padre?-

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, mientras Okinu y Yokoshima ¡vayan a buscar a Emi y a Meiko! ¡Pueden brindarnos ayuda!, Pit tu ve a la tienda de Chakuchin y cuéntale lo sucedido, tal vez tenga algo que nos sirva...-

-¿Porque no las llamamos?-

-Será mejor decirlo en persona...-

-Bien, yo iré a lo de Emi y Okinu a lo de Meiko-

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy! -Okinu traspaso la pared dirigiéndose a la casa de Meiko Rokudo.

Yokoshima y Pit también se habían retirado y Karusu buscaba en sus libros por información.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi todavía estaba durmiendo, sus guardaespaldas no estaban ya que era su día libre. El timbre había sonado varias veces y ella no lo notaba pero era tan repetitivo que obligó a la cazafantasmas a abrir los ojos, no quería atender aunque al ser tan insistente no tubo más opción que abrir la puerta.

-¡YA ESTOY! ¡YA ESTOY! ¿¡¿QUEEE MIERDA QUEREEEES!?!?...¿eh? ¡Yokoshima!, ¿que haces aquí? ¿¡ACASO MIKAMI ESTA CONTIGO?! ¡LARGUENSE! -al decir esto cerró la puerta pero Yokoshima seguía tocando timbre acompañado por insultos y gritos así que se decidió a abrir nuevamente.

-¡¡YA BASTAAA!! ¡¿QUE QUIERES!?...¿uh?...Mikami no esta...-

-¡No! ¡No esta! ¡¡¡Estoy aquí hace una hora y no me abrías!!!-

-Es que...estaba durmiendo...-

-¿Puedo pasar?, tengo que contarte una larga e importante historia...necesito tu ayuda...-

-Mmmm...¿La mía?-dudo la cazafantasmas rascándose la cabeza-bueno, pasa...si es tan importante...-

_(Explicación)_

-¡Ahahahahah!, ¿¡y ahora quieres que te ayude a rescatar a esa?!, ¡al fin esta lejos de mi vida! ¡Desapareció! ¡No volverá jamás! ¡Hahaaaa!, ¡que lindo es decir eso!-

-¡Es que no entendes!, ¡ella puede morir!-

-¿Morir?...y-yo...mmm...si es tan buena cazafantasmas como dice que se rescate sola...u.u...-

-¡¡Uuuy!! ¡No es cuestión de quien es mejor o peor! ¡Este demonio es muy poderoso!, ¿acaso no sabias de su existencia?-

-¡Claro que lo se! Mashou no Hi es un demonio muy buscado, no hay cazafantasmas que no sepa de el aunque sea un poco...-

-Entonces... ¿nos ayudaras?, aunque sea tu rival y la odies con el alma (que dudo que tengas)...-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-N-nada...como decía...aunque se odien mucho no creo que deseen la muerte de la otra...-

-...-

-...o no ?...-

-...-

-...TT-TT...-

-...-

-... ¿por favor?...-

-Mmm...Esta bieeen...peeeeero...-

-..¿P-pero que?-

-Quiero algo a cambio..._ (Sonrisa malvada)_-

-...o-O..._ (glub)_...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro había llegado a la tienda "Chakuchin-Do" y nadie estaba dentro.

-¿Chakuchin?, ¿estás aquí?...mmm...parece que no, voy a esperar...-

Pit comenzó a recorrer la tienda un poco, solo para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba. De repente Chakuchin entró a la tienda con dinero en sus manos.

-Hehehe, ¡he ganado mucho dinero!... ¿eh? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Chakuchin!, ¡vine porque necesito tu ayuda!-

-¿Mi ayuda?...-preguntó el vendedor guardando el dinero.

_(Explicación, parte dos)_

-Así que... ¿nos ayudaras?...-

-Tengo unos libros y talismanes muy poderosos mas otros artefactos que les podrán ser de ayuda...-

-Entonces... ¿si?-

-No...-

-¿¡¿Que?!?!-

-No lo haré gratis, ¡por supuesto! Cada talismán cuesta 100 millones, los libros no están a la venta pero podría prestárselos por 10 mil cada uno, y los otros artefactos rondan por los 200 millones...-

-¿¡¿¡Q-QUEEE?!?!? -la cara del medio vampiro se puso completamente pálida-, ¡¡p-pero este es un caso especial! ¡Además Mikami es de sus mejores clientes! No puede cobrarnos, ¡y menos esa cantidad!-

-No me importa...-

-¡Pero! ¡Piénselo!, ¡no dejara que una de sus mejores clientas muera!, ¿verdad?-

-Mmmm...-

-¿Y bien?...-

-Bueno... ¡les haré un descuento! 80 millones los talismanes, 5 mil los libros y 150 millones ¡cada uno de los otros artefactos!-

-¿Quee?... ¡sigue siendo mucho dinero! ¡Y no podemos pagarle esa cantidad por cada cosa!-

-Ese no es mi problema...si no vas a comprar algo, ¡lárgate!-

-¡Pe-pero!-

-¡Ningún pero! ¡Adiós!-Chakuchin hecho a Pietro fuera de la tienda a los empujones. El vampiro no sabia que hacer y decidió actuar. Entro a la tienda muy rudamente, tenia los ojos tapados por su cabello y una risa malvada decoraba su rostro. Esto hizo que el enano comerciante comenzara a temblar.

-¿Q-que quieres?, ¡ya te dije que te largues de aquí!-

-Estas seguro de lo que acabas de decir, ¿eh?-la voz del mitad hombre había cambiado a una mucho más grave y amenazadora.

-Si no me pagan, ¡si!-

-Bien...te haré una oferta... ¿te muerdo del lado derecho o izquierdo del cuello?-

-N-no piensas morderme, ¿o-o si?-

-¿Que acabo de decir, enano?...-el medio vampiro dejó a la vista sus ojos los cuales emanaban malvad y perversidad, estaban rojos.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! ¡PORFAVOOOOR! ¡NO ME MATEEEEES!-

Pietro empezó a caminar directo al pobre enano-Tu sabes que hacer para salvarte, ¿o no?-

-¡N-no sé de que hablas!-

-Mmmm...me gusta más el lado izquierdo...-

-¡ALEJATEE!-

El vampiro ya había sacado sus colmillos y estaba a solo un metro de distancia del comerciante.

-Ya puedo oler esa sangre...muehehehe...-

-¡BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! TE REGALO TODO PERO PORFAVOR NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEES-

Los ojos del mitad hombre mitad vampiro se dejaron de ver nuevamente por el cabello e hizo una especie de transformación ya que cuando los volvió a mostrar era el mismo Pietro Blador de siempre con su hermoso rostro expresando una pequeña risa que tenia cierto nivel de maldad aunque quisiera disimularlo y la voz ya era normal.

-¡sabia que nos entenderíamos!-

-¡Si! ¡Si!, ¡¡¡ahora te lo entrego todo!!!-el comerciante empezó a dar vueltas por toda la tienda y a guardar todo en grandes bolsas y paquetes.

-Hehehe...n.n-

-¡Aquí tienes! ¡Por favor cuida los libros! ¡Y vete de una buena veeez!-

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡y siento mucho haberlo asustado! ¡Pero no tenia opción!-

-O sea que... ¿no ibas a morderme?-

-¡No!, ¡claro que no! ¡No soy un vampiro malvado!... ¡adiós!, ¡ah! ¡Le devolveré todo en cuanto rescatemos a Mikami!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiko fue la más fácil de convencer aunque la que más problema trajo. Okinu ya le había explicado todo lo sucedido y como era de esperarse comenzó a lloriquear.

-M-mi amiga...Mi-mikami...va a... ¿morir?-

-N-no ¡Meiko!, ¡no si la ayudamos! ¡Por favor no lloreees!-

-_(snif-snif)_ Mi-mikami...-

-¿Meiko?, ¡no llores! ¡No le pasara nada!, ¡Mashou No Hi no debe ser tan fuerte!-

-Di-dices... ¿Mashou No Hi?... ¿el demonio que se alimenta de poderes psíquicos?-

-Oopss, no tuve que haber dicho eso... ¡Meiko! ¡No te preocupes!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIKAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!-

Una enorme explosión y los shikigamis, como se esperaba, salieron.

-¡Meiko! ¡Calma! ¡¡¡Calmaaaaaa!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIKAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

_(Media hora después)_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-

-¡MEIKO YA BASTA! ¡CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡¡¡SI SIGUES LLORANDO NO PODREMOS RESCATAR A MIKAMIIIIIII!!!-

-¿Uh?...tienes razón...lo siento mucho- Meiko había dejado de llorar aunque aun se veían lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA RAPIDO VAMOS A LA IGLESIA DEL PADRE KARUSUUUUUUU!!!!!- Okinu estaba bastante cansada por todo lo que tuvo que hacer para calmarla, finalmente los shikigamis habían vuelto a la sombra de su dueña.

-S-si...espera...-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Ya esta! n.n, ¡vamos!-

-¿Que fuiste a buscar?-

-Eso es un secreto nn-

-Eso...me sonó familiar... ¿de donde eees?-

-¡Vamos!-

-------------------------------------------------------

En la iglesia se encontraban todos los demás esperando la llegada de Okinu. Karusu estaba revisando los libros de Chakuchin, Yokoshima estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia muy pensativo y Emi estaba colgada del brazo de Pietro, lo que lo tenia algo incomodo al pobre hombre.

-¡Ya llegamos!-

-¡Hola a todos!_ (snif)-_

-¿Porque se tardaron tanto?-preguntó Yokoshima.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa...-

-Lo supuse...-

-Ya que estamos todos aquí les diré lo que he descubierto sobre el demonio...-dijo el Padre ex comulgado.

-Díganos, por favor-dijo el medio vampiro.

-Nos enfrentamos a un demonio maligno...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿¡¿¡¡ENSEEERIOO?!?!? ¡¡¡NO ME PUEDES DECIR ALGO QUE NO SEPA!!!-gritó Yokoshima.

-Eh... ¡s-si! es que se me quedaron mirando y no sabia como continuar...lo siento...-

-¡AHORA CONTINUAAAAA!-

-Bien...este demonio vive en otra...digamos...dimensión, y para entrar a ella se necesita la piedra sagrada de los ángeles, el talismán del cielo y la espada divina del infierno...-

-¿Mande?-exclamó Yokoshima.

-Pero Padre, ¿¡como conseguiremos esas cosas!?! ¡Es casi imposible!-dijo Pietro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero no es completamente imposible!-

-¡Pero hasta podremos perder nuestras vidas en el intento!-

-¡Dejen de poner trabas al asunto!-

-¿Son tan difíciles de conseguir esas cosas?-preguntó Okinu.

-La piedra sagrada de los ángeles -explicó Emi- se encuentra en el pico de una montaña que queda muy lejos de aquí, se dice que la crearon los ángeles para purificar esa zona donde el diablo había dado vida a muchos demonios, entre ellos Mashou No Hi, pero los espíritus malignos lograron despurificarla e intoxicarla con poderes oscuros, así que si la conseguimos debemos purificarla completamente; el talismán del cielo esta guardado en el museo espiritual mas importante del mundo el cual esta también un poco lejos de aquí y la espada divina del infierno se consigue a unos cuantos kilómetros en un bosque, fue enterrada porque se dice que los demonios la trajeron al mundo para traer desgracias y la única manera de que no tuviera efecto era enterrándola bajo ese bosque supuestamente purificado por los dioses...-

-Wow, que historias n.n-

-Déjate de bromas, ¡Meiko!, ¡no es fácil conseguirlas! La montaña esta repleta de nieve y hay muchos espíritus malignos y demonios que aun viven ahí y lo peor de todo es que en la cima detrás de unas grandes puertas de piedra se encuentra el gran ángel demoníaco llamado Tadsuke; el talismán del cielo debe ser robado y ese museo tiene tanta seguridad que no podría entrar nadie y el bosque donde se encuentra la vara divina del infierno también esta repleta de espíritus purificadores que no dejaran que nadie se la lleve...-explico nuevamente Emi.

-¡Yo puedo robar el talismán!-dijo Okinu.

-¡No puedes! Muchos espíritus quieren destruir ese talismán así que también tienen un detector espiritual...-dijo Karusu.

-¿Hay alguna forma de derrotar a Mashou No Hi?-

-No...no la hay, Yokoshima...-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-Hay una manera de "sepultarlo" por un tiempo pero no por siempre...-

-¿¡¿PORQUE TODO TIENE QUE SER COMPLICADO?!?!?-

-No es simple entrar a otra dimensión...-

-¡Ya lo sé, vampirito! ¡Pero si una vez con Mikami entramos a otra dimensión solo con un simple conjuro!-

-¡Pero hay una diferencia entre esa otra dimensión de espíritus de tercera y este demonio!-dijo Emi.

-¿Vampirito?...-dijo Pietro.

-...pero... ¿como haremos para conseguir todo?-

-¿Vampirito?-

-Yo se como podríamos solucionarlo, tengo una excelente idea n.n...-

-¿Meiko?...¿tu? teniendo ideas? EL MUNDO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCOOO!!!!!!-dijo el joven Yokoshima.

…

…¿vampirito?... -


	3. Chapter 3

-CAPITULO 3-

EL alquimista

-Aha...bien, creo que eso funcionara...-

-¿Tú lo crees Emi?-

-Si, no esta bien planeado pero no debemos perder tiempo...-

-Eh...¿Yokoshima?-

-Déjalo Okinu, sigue shokeado por lo de Meiko...-

-¡No deben subestimarme!-

-Bien, si ya esta todo arreglado...-dijo Pit.

-Pero espera...-

-¿Que sucede, Yokoshima? -preguntó Karusu.

-A ver si entendí...Meiko y Okinu al museo...-

-Si...-

-Emi y Pit a la montaña...-

-Siiiii --

-o-OU...-

-Y Karusu y yo al bosque...-

-Así es-

-Mmmm...esta bien...-

-¡Vamos entonces!-dijo Meiko.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen!-interrumpió Okinu.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Yokoshima.

-¡Nos estamos olvidando de alguien!-

-¿De quien?-

-¿No lo había pensado, Padre?, el Doctor Kaos, ¡el podría servirnos como ayuda!-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Se me había olvidado!-

-¡No! ¡Ese viejo nooo! -dijeron Emi y Yokoshima al mismo tiempo.

-¡No sean pesimistas!, ¡nos puede ser de gran ayuda!-

-Si lo decís vos, mi bombomchito --dijo Emi.

-Bien, ¡cada uno a lo suyo! Yokoshima y yo iremos en busca del Doctor Kaos antes de ir al bosque ya que es el lugar que más cerca se encuentra-

-Me parece bien -dijo Meiko.

-Ahora si... ¡en marrrrrrrcha!-exclamó Yokoshima.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meiko y Okinu caminaron unas pocas cuadras hasta que Meiko se detuvo.

-¿Que pasa, Meiko?-

-Tenemos que llegar rápido, ¿no?-

-Si...-

-No se me había ocurrido antes pero...-

-¿Uh?-

-¡¡¡Indara!!!-

Al llamarlo, el shikigami con forma de caballo salió de su sombra esperando una orden. Meiko se subió a él y dijo:

-¡Rapido Indara!, ¡Llévanos al Museo Espiritual!-

-¿Él sabe donde es?-

-No te preocupes, lo puedo guiar por medio de mis poderes-

-Ah...-

-Bien, ¡a la carga! ¡No nos pierdas Okinu! ¡Vamos! ¡Indara!-

El shikigami comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad dejando a Okinu bastante atrás.

-¡Esperaaaaaa!-

------------------------------------------------------

Emi y Pit partieron en la moto de Emi, obviamente el que conducía era Pit y ella se aprovechaba tomándolo de la cintura en el asiento de atrás.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Piiiit! ¡Siento que me voy a caeeeer!-

-Vamos, ¡Emi!, ¡si siempre viajas aquí!-

-Eh...pero...siempre conduzco yo, y si no me siento con algo de miedooo...-

-¿Entonces porque me pediste que condujera?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...¿¿¿???-

-¡Ayyy! ¡Piiiit! ¡Tengo miedoooooo!-

- -.-U -

-----------------------------------------------

Por su parte Yokoshima y Karusu habían llegado al departamento donde vivía el viejo Kaos.

-¡Doctor Kaos! ¡Doctor Kaos! _(toc-toc) _-

-Parece que no esta, Yokoshima...-

- … -

- o.o… ¿?-

-¡VIEJO DECREPITO ABRA LA PUERTAAAA!-

-¡¡¡Yokoshima!!!-

-¡Esta abiertooo! ¡Abran!-

Al abrir la puerta los dos hombres se quedaron algo...sorprendidos. El viejo alquimista estaba justo en ese momento saliendo del baño con su ropa interior blanca con corazones rojos al descubierto, aunque en ese instante Maria intento taparlo con una olla.

-¡¡¡ES UN VIEJO PERVERTIDOOO!!! -

-¿Eh? ¿Yokoshima? ¿Padre Karusu? ¿Que hacen aquí? _(abrocha pantalón)_-

-Venimos a pedirle ayuda...-

-¿A mi?-

_(Explicación, parte tres)_

-Aha, comprendo...pero... ¿porque debería ayudarlos a rescatar a alguien que quiero ver muerto?-

-¡P-pero! ¡Que dice!-

-Uy, viejo idiota...-

-¿No nos piensa ayudar?-

-Claro que no, no quiero ser cómplice de la salvación de esa mujer...-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!-

-¡NOOO! ES...¡¡¡ES!!!-

-Ahhhh...ya se, jejeje... ¡esta muerto!-

-¿Que? ¿Quien es Yokoshima?-

-¡¡¡¡¡LA CASERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¡MARIA! ¡ESCONDITE! ¡RAPIDOOO!-

-Si, Doctor Kaos. -

-COMO SE ATREVEEEE?! -al decir esto, la anciana mujer abrió la puerta con su cuchilla.

-¡C-CASERA!-

-¡COMO PIENSA NO AYUDAR A LA MUJER QUE LO AYUDO A USTED EN VARIAS OCACIONES!-

-¿AYUDARME? ¡QUE ESTA DICIENDO VIEJA LOCA!-

-¡VIEJA LOCA NADA! _– (Cuchillazos)-_ ¡LO AYUDO CON ZORRA ESCARLATA Y RELAMPAGO AZUL! ¡LE DEBE UNA! ¡ASI QUE SI QUIERE SEGUIR VIVIENDO AQUÍ VAYA A AYUDARLA!-

A pesar de estar tirado en el piso sangrando el científico y alquimista pudo pronunciar unas palabras:

-¡S-S-SI SEÑORAAAAA!-

-O-O-

-Bien, ¡así que sí contaremos con la ayuda de este viejo bueno para nada!-

Maria solo miraba a su creador con sorpresa. Y Karusu aun más.

-O-O-

-Padre, deje de mirar con esa cara ¡y vamos de una vez! ¡Apúrate viejo!-

-¡Deja de llamarme viejo! ¡Tú todavía usas pañales!-

-¿¡COMO DICES!?-

-¡Calma, calma! ¡Ya vamonos! ¡Ah! ¡Y muchas gracias señora!-

-No hay porque-

Así, con la ayuda del doctor Kaos nuestro trío mágico, con María, se dirigió al bosque en busca de la Espada Divina del Infierno.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Para Meiko y Okinu todo marcho bien...bueno, así lo creía Meiko ya que Okinu se había perdido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Meikooooooooo!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Meikoooooooooo!!!!!...uy, ¡le dije que no fuera tan rápido!...ahora... ¿como llegaré?... ¿uh?, esas personas me miran raro...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mikamiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Porque te fuisteeeeee!!!-

Mientras Meiko...

-Ahhh...ya llegamos ¡Okinu!...¿Okinu?...¿Okinu?...¿donde se habrá metido?...mmmm, tal vez fuiste muy rápido Indara...esperemos un poco, tal vez solo se quedo un poco retrasada...-

_(Pero Okinu...)_

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!! ¿¡Que hagooo!? ¿Como haré para llegar al museo? Mmm... ¿Si le pregunto a esas personas?... ¡disculpe!-

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _(Sale corriendo)_-

-Oops...no debí aparecer de la nada en frente de ella, no deben saber que soy un espíritu...voy a intentar con esa otra...¡disculpe!-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabe donde queda el Museo Espiritual?-

-¿Museo Espiritual? No lo conozco, lo siento-

-Gracias de todas maneras-

-¿Dijiste Museo Espiritual?-

Una persona muy misteriosa había aparecido detrás de ella, tenía un gorro negro y un gran saco del mismo color el cual no dejaba ver nada de la persona.

-E-eh...s-si...-

-Ven conmigo...yo te llevo...y...no tengas miedo, no te haré nada además...eres un espíritu...-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Como lo sabes?!-

-Soy un cazafantasmas...es fácil saberlo...-

-¿Cazafantasmas?-

-Aha...vamos, no se te tiene que hacer tarde, ¿no?-

-Pero usted ¿quien es?-

-Eso no importa por ahora...-

-Es que...-

-¿Vienes conmigo o no?-

-Eh...si...no queda otra opción...-

Después de media hora llegaron a las puertas del gran museo.

-¡Okinu! ¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Estaba preocupada!¡Lo siento tanto!-

-Ah, ¡no te preocupes!-

-¿Cómo supiste donde quedaba el museo?-

-Ah, este señor me ayudo...-

-Okinu...yo no veo a nadie...o.o-

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde se metió? es que un...-

-No importa, ¡lo que sí importa es que estas aquí!, ¡ahora a trabajar!-

-¡Si!-

-Repasemos...yo me pongo muy pesada con el de seguridad, distraigo a todos con mis Shikigamis así Anchira, el mas rápido de los Shikigamis, ira y desconectara las alarmas para que tu puedas llevarte el talismán ¡sin problemas!-

-¡Asi es!-

-¡Vamos!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí llegamos...-

-¡Uuuuy! ¡Hace fríoooo!-

-¿No te trajiste abrigo?-

-N-no-dijo Emi temblando de frío.

-¡Te lo dije, y no me hiciste caso!-

-L-lo se...-

-Toma, te doy el mío...-

Pit se saco su rompevientos y lo puso sobre los hombros de Emi muy suavemente, lo que hizo sonrojar y sentir algo extraña a la mujer.

-...-

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Seguís teniendo frío?-

-Eh... ¡no! ¡No! ¡Muchas gracias, Pit! pero, ¿y tu?-

-No te preocupes por mí, ¡soy mitad vampiro! Puedo soportar eso, lo importante es que tu estés bien...-

-Pittttt...-

-Bien, ¡a trabajar!, ¡tenemos bastante que subir!-

-¡Pit! ¡Cuidado!-

-¿Eh?-

Un espíritu maligno había intentado atacar al medio vampiro pero Emi lo ayudo justo a tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Emi...-

-_(sonrojo)_ D-denada...-

-¡Ahora si! ¡A trabajar!

------------------------------------------------------------

-¡VIEJO DECREPITO!-

-¡NIÑO MOCOSO!-

- ¡CADAVER PODRIDO!-

- ¡BEBE ESTUPIDO! -

-¡Por favor! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Están así desde que salimos!-

-PERO ESTE...-

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Miren! ¡Llegamos!-

Al llegar, todos se quedaron asombrados viendo la entrada del bosque. Estaba lleno de árboles y flores blancas con algunos tonos rozados muy claros y de una manera extraña emanaba paz y tranquilidad.

-Ah...me siento tan...bien-dijo Yokoshima acompañado por un suspiro.

-Si, yo también...-siguió el alquimista.

-La verdad que yo también... ¡ey! ¡No se dejen influenciar! ¡Debemos llevarnos lo que vinimos a buscar!-

-¡Si!...pero...me siento tan relajado...-

-¡Entremos!-

-¡Si, Doctor Kaos!-

Los cuatro pasaron la puerta pero al dar unos pocos pasos algo los detuvo. Frente a ellos se encontraba la silueta de una mujer con los ojos completamente blancos.

-_¿Que Quieren?_-

-¿¡Q-que es eso?!-

-¡Yokoshima! ¡Más respeto! es el alma del bosque, protectora de todo lo que vive y se encuentra aquí.-

-¡Bueno! ¡¡¡que iba a saber yo, Padre!!!-

-Discúlpenos, por favor...-

_-¿Quién y porque se atreve a entrar a este bosque?-_

-Somos Karusu, Yokoshima, el Dr. Kaos y Maria…vinimos aquí a llevarnos la espada divina del infierno...-

-_¿Que dicen? ¿Acaso quieren traer las desgracias que esa espada contiene?-_

-¿No fue algo directo, Padre?-

-Claro que no, es que la necesitamos para salvar la vida de muchas personas...-

-_¿Como algo tan terrible podría salvar vidas?, ¡no se llevaran la espada por nada del mundo! ¡ESPIRITUS PURIFICADORES!-_

En ese momento comenzaron a aparecer figuras blancas que giraban alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en un círculo.

-P-padre, ¿que son esas cosas?-preguntó Yokoshima temblando de miedo.

-Son los espíritus purificadores que protegen la espada.-

-_Peleen con ellos o..._-

-¿¡O-o que?!-preguntó bastante nervioso Yokoshima.

-_...mueran..._-

-Ah, entonces no imp-¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!?!-

-¡Maria las mantendrá ocupadas! mientras usted Padre prepare algún conjuro, ¡Maria!-

-Si, Doctor Kaos-

-¿Y y-yo que?-

-Tú...te esconderás conmigo...-

-¡Buena idea!-

-¿¡ACASO PIENSAN DEJARME TODO EL TRABAJO A MÍ!?-gritó Karusu.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-T-T-

-¡Usted es el único con poderes aquí!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡El doctor Kaos también podría ser de gran ayuda!-

-...-

-Pero es un viejo gallina u.u-

-¿¡QUE DICES NIÑO!?-

-Claro que siii...le tiene miedo a dos espíritus cualquiera...-

-SI ERES TAN VALIENTE, ¿¡PORQUE NO PELEAS TU!?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡¡¡PERO YO NO ME QUEJO DE SER UN GALLINAAAAAA!!!-

-_¡Ya dejen de discutir! ¡Si se rinden ahora podrán irse tranquilamente! Pero si siguen pensando en llevarse la espada, ¡peleen! ¡Y mueran en el intento!-_

-Y-yo me vooooy…-

-Quieto Yokoshima... ¡no nos iremos sin esa espada!-

-T.T ¿¡¿¡PORQUEEEEE?!?!-

-PORQUE SI NO, ¡NO VOLVERAS A VER A MIKAMI NUNCA MAS EN TU VIDA!-

Esas palabras rebotaron dentro de Yokoshima e hicieron que el corazón le latiera más rápido. No podía ni pensar como seria la vida sin esa mujer, así que para sorpresa de todos, dejó a un lado sus miedos y grito:

-¡ESCUCHAME ESPIRITU DE PORQUERIA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEAS NI LO QUE NOS PIENSES HACER! ¡PERO YO ME LLEVARE ESA ESPADA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LAS DESGRACIAS QUE TRAIGA! YA QUE NO HABRIA MAYOR DESGRACIA EN MI VIDA QUE PERDER A MIKA-...-

Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban se quedaron mirándolo con brillo en los ojos esperando que dijera lo que esperaban y el alma del bosque demostraba incógnita al querer saber que iba a decir, Maria solo miraba. Yokoshima se dio cuenta de todo esto y se detuvo para decir en un tono de voz ya normal:

-...MI KA...lor ¡humano! o sea... ¡mi vida!...quiero decir...¿¿¿???-

Esto hizo que los espíritus purificadores dejaran de girar a su alrededor y que todos, hasta el alma del bosque, se sorprendieran enormemente.

-Yokoshima...-

-Yokoshima...-

-Si, doctor Kaos...-

-_o-oU...Ejem...veo que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, que no te importa morir por ello y que la quieren por una causa noble...mira niño, por mi puedes llevártela pero si así lo hacen traerían desgracias al mundo entero y seria la perdición...-_

-Yo solo dije de perder mi vida! no se de que sentimientos hablas!-

-_Si, bueno...ahora se que quieren la espada por una causa justa así que cuéntenme su historia para probar lo que vi en sus corazones...-_

_(Explicación... ¡siii! ¡Otra vez!)_

-¡Pero tiene que haber una forma de poder llevarnos la espada!-dijo Karusu.

_-...hay una forma de que puedan llevársela...-_

-¿Mande?-

-Díganos, ¡por favor! ¡lo que sea!-dijo Karusu.

_-Si logran vencer al demonio que habita en las tierras subterráneas del bosque y traen un poco del agua sagrada que el guarda, podríamos purificar la espada y que no surja efecto pero...-_

-¡Pero que!, ¡díganos!-apuró Kaos.

_-Cada gota que traigan será un día que la espada puede estar fuera sin provocar mal alguno...-_

-¡Entonces tendremos como 200 días de sobra!-dijo Yokoshima con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual no pudo disimular.

_-Entonces...les indicare el camino...-_

-Bien hecho muchacho -al decir esto el alquimista le guiño un ojo.

-No pienses así, lo dije solo...para ver si conseguía algo con eso..._ (Sonrojo)_-

-_(brillo en los anteojos)_ No te preocupes, no le diremos nada a Mikami- dijo el Padre Karusu.

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAAAZ!-

Así los espíritus les abrieron paso y los 3 humanos y la androide siguieron al espíritu del bosque hasta las puertas del mundo subterráneo.

«Perdón a todos por dejar tan abandonado el fic, pasa que me olvido siempre y queda ahí. Prometo tratar de subir los capítulos mas seguido. Igual no termine la historia así que me va a tomar un tiempo, me falta bastante. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los rewies. Adiós »


	4. Chapter 4

-CAPITULO 4-

Confusión .

Meiko entro al museo mientras Okinu esperaba afuera a la señal. Meiko no especifico que tipo de señal pero le aseguro que se daría cuenta.

La sensible mujer entró y agarrounas piedras divinas que se encontraban a pocos pasos de la entrada.

-Wow, ¡maravillosas! ¡Son mucho mejores que los que se consiguen hoy en día! ¡Se ve que son especiales!-pensaba en voz alta mientras admiraba uno por uno.

-Discúlpeme señorita-la interrumpió el hombre de seguridad-no puede tocar lo que se expone aquí-

-_(snif-snif)_ yo solo...miraba..._ (snif-snif)_...no hacia falta que me lo dijera con ese tono de voz...-

-¿Eh? Pero le hable bien, lo siento mucho si se sintió agredida yo no quise...-

-Entonces me deja ver, ¿verdad? _(agarra piedras divinas)_-

-¡No!, no quise decir eso, al contrario, le pedí por favor que no tocara nada-

-_(snif-snif)_ ¿Quiere decir que soy muy bruta y que romperé las piedras?-

-¡No! no me malinterprete, yo solo...-

-Ya se que soy algo torpe pero tampoco para que me lo diga así...-

-¡Pero si no le he dicho nada, señorita!-

-Además me trata de idiota...-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-

-¿Ahora soy una mentirosa?-

-¡¡¡PERO SI NO LE DIJE NADA!!!-

-...-

-... ¿?-

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- al comenzar a llorar el hombre de seguridad se sintió desesperado.

-¡Cálmese señorita!-

-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

-E-escuche...-

-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

-¡¡¡CALMESEEEEEEEE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!-

-...-

-...-

-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¿PORQUE ME HABLA ASIIIIIIII?! -esta vez los shikigamis si salieron y la alarma comenzó a sonar ya que empezaron a destruir todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

_(Fuera del museo)_

-O-O...supongo que esa explosión es la señal...-

Okinu entro al museo y al ver todo destrozado se quedo un momento paralizada pero luego recordó a lo que había ido y fue enseguida al salón de talismanes.

-¡Si! salón de talismanes...salón de talismanes...es fácil...eh...y esta en...salón de talismanes...eh... ¡Kyaaa! ¡¡¡No se donde esta!!!-

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a preguntarle a Meiko pero ella estaba muy concentrada llorando y destruyendo todo así que prefirió buscar por su propia cuenta.

Miro para un lado, para el otro, entro a un salón que no era, a otro, miro de nuevo, se choco con el típico ''mapa'' que dice _''Usted esta aquí''_ y también muestra la ubicación de cada cosa en el museo.

-...nada, nada, nada...-

El mapa del museo no se quedo mucho tiempo solo ya que ella volvió enseguida para encontrar el talismán tan buscado.

-Aha...según este mapa el salón esta en...''ADELANTE TUYO, ¡IDIOTA!''...o sea que...-

Miro el enorme cartel que se encontraba frente a ella que decía ''Salón de Talismanes'' y miro el mapa...el cartel...el mapa...el cartel…el mapa.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!! ¡No debo perder tiempo!-

Okinu entro desesperadamente buscando el talismán que le ayudaría a recuperar a su amiga, no le fue muy difícil ya que estaba en el medio del salón con una iluminación especial y una placa de oro que decía: "El Talismán del Cielo'', con una pequeña descripción debajo de la misma. Tenia que romper el cristal que lo protegía pero se dio cuenta de que tenia, además, otros talismanes para que ningún espíritu pueda traspasarla.

-¿Que haré?...lo único que hay aquí son talismanes, talismanes, talismanes, un matafuegos, talismanes... ¿mande?...muehehehe _(cara asesina)_...-

Okinu tomo el matafuego y sin importarle nada más que conseguir ese talismán empezó a pegarle al cristal con toda su fuerza.

-Estos talismanes no hacen mas que complicar, ¡uy!, las cosas... ¡ha! ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡ESTO! ¡ESTO! ¡ESTO! ¡ESTO! YYYYYYY...¡¡¡ESTOOOO!!!...-

-Sigue iguaaaaaaaal...¡¡¡kyaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Mikamiiiii!!!-

Una voz misteriosa pero conocida la interrumpió:

-Hola de nuevo...-

-¿Uh?, ¡eres tu! ¡El cazafantasmas!-

-Discúlpame por intervenir en tus dulces actos de violencia contra el cristal...-

-¡¿Porque desapareciste antes?! ¡Dime quien eres!-

-¿Te lo digo o mejor te ayudo a romper eso?-

-Creo que tienes razón...¡pero luego me contestaras!-

-Eso lo veremos...mmm...estos talismanes son fáciles de sacar, déjame...-

-Si...-

El misterioso hombre hizo unos movimientos raros con las manos que Okinu apenas pudo ver, al instante los talismanes cayeron al piso.

-Ahora si, tal vez el matafuegos funcione...jeh-

-Ah, ¡si!-dijo Okinu intentando disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre sacó el matafuego de las frías manos de la fantasmita y rompió el cristal, tomó el talismán, se lo entregó y desapareció antes de que Okinu pueda decir:

-Gracias...-

-¡¡¡Okinuuuuu!!!-

-...-

-¡Okinu! ¡¡¡Conseguiste el talismán!!!... ¿uh? ¿Te sucede algo?...-

-¿Eh?... ¡n-no! ¡Nada, Meiko!-

-Bien...¡¡¡ya podemos irnos!!!-

-¡S-si!... ¿y el museo? ¿q-que paso?-

-¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo importante es que tenemos el talismán! ¡¡¡Ya vamonos!!!-

-Si...-

-¡¡¡No por ese lado!!!-

-¿Porque?-

-Es que tal vez caigan mas pedazos del techo...mejor vamos por el agujero en la pared que hizo Basara, ¡justo en el salón de al lado!-

-O-O...e-esta bien...eh, pero no sabia que iba a haber tanta destrucción...-

-Ja, es que...me deje llevar y...salieron todos n.n...-

-...--...-

-----------------------------------------------------

Emi y Pit estaban cada vez más cerca de la cima de la montaña pero tuvieron que enfrentarse a muchos demonios. En varias peleas el único que peleaba era Pit ya que Emi hacia sus conjuros, los cuales tardaba 3 minutos en hacer, y en ese tiempo Pit ya había exorcizado a todos los demonios y espíritus. No tenían heridas serias pero estaban bastante cansados después de tantas peleas. En fin, Emi ya estaba un poco nerviosa al haber estado tanto tiempo con Pit absolutamente solos, en medio de la nada, sobre una montaña, necesitando calor... ¡y que no haya pasado nada de nada mas que cortos diálogos!, así que decidió actuar o por lo menos empezar por algo y se le ocurrió hacerse la adolorida para que Pit la llevase sobre el.

-¡Por favooor! ¡Un descansoooooo!!!-

-¡Vamos, Emi! ¡No debemos perder tiempo!-

-¡Pero me duelen las piernaaas! ¡¡¡Y hace frió!!!-

-¡No falta mucho! ¡Animo!-

-¡¡¡ME DUELEN LAS PIERNAS! AHHH! NO PUEDO CAMINAAAR!!!-

-O-OU...eh... ¿quieres que te cargue?-

-SIIIIIIIIIII!!!-

-o-oU...-

-digo... ¡ayyy! espero no molestarte, ¡¡¡es que me duelen muuucho!!!-

-o-o...eh...no, no me molesta...

- _(piensa)_ Hihihi, ¡lo que estaba esperando!-

-Emi...-

-¿Si Piiiiiiiiiit?-

-Pero… ¿no te duelen las piernas? ¿Por que estas saltando?-

-¿Uh?... ¡ahahaha! emmm...emmm...es que... ¡es un ejercicio para que te dejen de doler! ¡Aunque te duele mientras lo haces! ¡Mira! ¡Uno! ¡Ouch! ¡Dos!...hehehe...ahhh...TT-TT…-

-O-O...esta bie-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!-

-¡Pit! ¡Pit! ¡¿Que te paso!?-

-¡ARRRGH! ¡Malditos demonios! ¡Me hirieron la pierna! ¡Y me torcí el tobillo! N-no puedo levantarme...-

-¡¿QUE QUE?!...así no podrás cargarmeee TT-TT...-

-¿Eh?-

-¡N-nada! ¿Seguro que no puedes caminar?-

-Eso intento pero— ¡Ahh! me duele mucho. Me temo que deberíamos detenernos un momento pero esta no es una ubicación muy segura como para quedarnos ya que muchos demonios rondan por aquí...debo...levantarme...¡¡¡AYYYYYY!!!-

-¡Pit!-exclamo la mujer acercándose al él.

-No te preocupes, esta bien...-

-Pero...-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ¡no vas a cargarme!-

-_(piensa)_ mmm...puedo cargarlo...y lo puedo tocar todo...mmm...-

-¿Emi?-

-¡Buena idea!-

-¿Eh?-

-Voy a tocar-, digo, ¡cargarte!-

-¡Pero Emi! ¡Peso mucho para ti y además tienes las piernas adoloridas!-

-Eh...pero... ¿viste el ejercicio que estaba haciendo? ¡Funciono! ¡ya no me duelen las piernas!-

-¡No! ¡No dejare que me lleve una mujer! ¡Y menos que menos tu, Emi!-

-En este lugar estamos expuestos a los demonios, ¡además no tenemos que perder tiempo!-

-Pero...-

-¡Estas con la pierna herida! ¡Déjame ayudarte! no me es problema...-

-¡No puedo dejar que hagas eso!-

-Bueeeeeno, entonces nos quedamos aquí esperando a que un demonio venga y nos ataque...tu no podrás pelear por estar herido, por supuesto, y supongo que el demonio no me va a esperar 3 minutos para que lo mate así que...como quieras...-

-...-

-...-

-Eh...-

-¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que no queda opción! ¡Sube!-

-Esta bien, pero apenas me recupere ¡yo te cargare en agradecimiento!-

-No hay problema, Piiit n.n-

-S-si...-

-¡¡¡Sube!!!-

Pit se subió a espaldas de la cazafantasmas la cual lo primero que hizo fue poner sus manos sobre el trasero del pobre vampiro.

-_(piensa)_ ¡uy! peeeesaaaa...pero tiene un cu-- -

-Eh...Emi...-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que si no me es muy incomodo! n.n-

-u///u eh...pero...-

-Si no, no podré llevarte ;-;...y ¡pobre Mikami! ¡No debemos perder tiempo para rescatarla!-

-o////o...eh...-

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos mucho que subir todavía!-

Así estuvieron media hora. Pit estaba dormido sobre Emi lo que la conmovió e hizo sentir rara. El ya estaba recuperado aunque Emi no iba a soportar mucho más llevándolo encima ya que se rompía la espalda pero prefirió no decir nada y tenerlo así.

-Zzzz...-

-¡¡¡Owww!!! ¡Que lindo es mi Piiiiit!-

-Ñam-ñam...-

Pit se había despertado.

-U-uy...lindo pero pesad-¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

Al no poder controlar el peso que llevaba en su espalda en ese estrecho camino de la montaña, Emi cayó boca arriba con los brazos de Pit a los costados de su cabeza. Su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del de Pit. Los dos se quedaron mirándose sin saber como actuar, algo sonrojados. Pit se dejo llevar y puso sus labios a solo dos milímetros de los de Emi pero en ese momento reacciono y se levanto. Emi se había quedado sin palabras aunque no sabia si sentirte avergonzada o... ¿completamente loca por ese medio hombre?

-...-

-Emi, levántate...-al decir esto el joven vampiro le extendió una mano.

-S-si...-la mujer se levanto-...eh...lo siento...-

-Esta bien, ya habías estado mucho tiempo cargándome, y soy algo pesado aunque no estoy gordo, ¿tu que piensas? o.o-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¡¡Estás hermoso como sos!!!-al decir eso la cazafantasmas tomo del brazo a su amado pero no pudo evitar sentir ese enorme dolor de espalda- ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!-

-¡Emi!-

-No, no, ¡déjame! Estaré bien...-

-Pero como hice una promesa, debo cargarte...te vendrá bien, ¡sube!-

-G-gracias, Pit...-

La mujer se subió a espaldas del medio vampiro y así siguieron muy tranquilamente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de él y cerro los ojos, pero no estaba para nada dormida si no que tenia sus típicas fantasías con el hombre que cada vez se daba cuenta que lo quería mas y más. Pit giro la cabeza y la miro muy tiernamente, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Así subieron hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña.

-Emi, emi...-

-¡Oh! ¡Pit! ¡haceme tuya!-

-o-o eh...¿¿¿Emi???-

-¿Eh, ¡Ah!, eh...jeje...Pit...yo... ¡estaba bromeando! ¡Ajajajaj!-

- -.-...ya llegamos, puedes bajarte...-

-¡Si!-

Al bajarse no pudo evitar que esas grandes puertas de roca con extrañas insignias le llamaran la atención.

-Detrás de estas puertas se encuentra la Piedra Sagrada de los Ángeles...-

-O-O...-

-La parte mala es que debemos enfrentarnos a Tadsuke. Además tenemos más desventaja aun al estar congelados y bastante heridos. No creo que podamos vencerlo solos.-

-Entonces, ¿que haremos? ¿Pedimos ayuda?-

-Seria lo mejor, no conviene arriesgarnos en este estado...-

-¡No te hagas problema! traje mi celula-¡¿quuuueee?!-

Al sacar el celular de su pantalón, ella lo encontró completamente congelado.

-¿Que paso?-

-Con razón sentía frió en mi trasero TT-TT.-- ¡¿eh?! ¡¡¡Noooo!!! Ahora se rompió en mil pedacitos TToTT-

-Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es que descansemos en esa cueva que se encuentra ahí...-

-Wai, no sabía que había una cueva. ¿De donde salió?-

-Yo tampoco sabia, pero es un milagro que este.-

-En las fotos que vi no aparecía ninguna cueva, ¿será nueva?-

-No se, lo mejor que podemos hacer es prender un fuego y recuperar energías, así estaremos en mejores condiciones para pelear.-

-_(piensa)_ ¡Pit y yo solos en una cueva! ¡Abrazados por el frió! ¡Hehehe! (I_maginación trabajando a un 80: _

''_Emi, ¿necesitas mas calor?''_

''_Eh...yo...''_

''_Tal vez te sientas mejor...con un cálido beso''_

'' _¡No! ¡Los murciélagos nos ven!'' _

''_Entonces que sean testigos de nuestro sincero amor."_

_beso...beso...beso...¡ya casi!...)_

-¡Emi! ¡Emi!-

-ahhh... ¡¿eh?! Ah!, ¡lo siento! Me había quedado pensando...-

-¿En que pensabas? ¿En como derrotaremos a Tadsuke?-

-Eh o-o...

- o.O...-

-o-o...-

-o.OU...-

-... ¡si! ¡Debe ser un rival formidable!-

-...o.o...ahhh...¡bueno! ¡Entremos!-

Al entrar a la cueva notaron que al fondo había una luz, esto les llamo la atención y caminaron en dirección a esta guiándose con las manos para no toparse con nada raro. Claro que Emi aprovechaba alguna que otra ocasión para toquetear al pobre de Pit con excusas como _'' ¡oh! ¡¿Que es esto?! (toca-toca) ¡ah! ¡Lo siento otra vez!''_.

Caminaron un poco y vieron que la luz que habían visto era una fogata, el ambiente ya era más cálido.

-¿Quien habrá prendido esto?-pensó en voz alta el medio vampiro.

Una voz de mujer muy misteriosa le respondió:

-Yo...-

En ese instante la sombra de la supuesta mujer se vio en la pared de la cueva.

-----------------------------------------------

-_Aquí es...-_

-¿Eh? ¿Donde? Yo solo veo pasto...-dijo Yokoshima.

-Uy, jóvenes principiantes...-

-Sí, doctor Kaos.-

-¡LO SIENTO VIEJO INFELIZ! ¡NO SOY UN CAZAFANTASMAS!-

-Calma, calma..._ (Seca sudor de la frente)_-

-¡INFELIZ SERAS VOS!, ya que no tienes poderes psíquicos por eso no puedes ver la puerta mágica...-

-¿_Es que no puedes verla, niño?-_

-No tengo poderes psíquicos, ¡¿esta bien?! ¡SOY SOLO UN POBRE ASISTENTE!-

-_(cof) _esclavo _(cof)_-

-¡CALLATE VIEJO DECREPITO QUE NO PUEDE NI MANTENERSE SOLO!-

-Ya basta de pelear -.- -

-_El joven no podrá pasar si no ve la entrada...-_

-¡¿Que?! ¡No, no! ¡Yo quiero entrar!-

-¿Desde cuando queres pelear y sos tan valiente?-

-...¬¬ usted no se meta viejo idiota...-

-¿_Pero si no puedes ver la entrada como pretendes ingresar?..._-

-La única manera es que saque de su interior su energía, o algo de poder psíquico...-explicó Karusu.

-Aver, si me concentro...oooommm...-

-Aunque cierres los ojos y te pongas así no vas a lograr concentrarte...-

-¿Y como quiere que haga para sacar poder psíquico, Padre?-

-Esto en realidad tienes que sacarlo con mucho entrenamiento pero estamos en un caso de suma emergencia así que trataremos de sacar una cantidad importante de energía. Cierra los ojos.-

-Si...-

-Imagínate que estas solo en un cine...-

-¿Mande?-

-... ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No!, perdón, eso es de una película que vi. Concéntrate en algo.-

-¿Algo como que?-

-En tu meta...en algo que te haga sentir emociones muy fuertes, sea odio, amor _(ejem)_ amor, envidia, etc...-

- u.uU...bien, algo que me haga sentir emociones fuertes...ek-k...-

-Mmmm...Debo admitir que tiene una buena concentración y fuente de energía para ser solo un pendejo.-

-Shhh...¡No lo desconcentres! Yokoshima, ahora concentra todo tu poder y energía en ese sentimiento tan fuerte y sácalo...-

-S-si...¡AH!-

Yokoshima logró sacar un fuerte aura y suficiente poder como para poder ver la puerta.

-¡Bien hecho!-

-¡Si! ¡Puedo verla!-

-Trata de no apagar tu energía hasta que pasen al menos 1 minutos, así por lo menos tu poder seguirá vivo un tiempo mas hasta que vuelva a tus adentros.-

-Cuesta un poco pero cualquier cosa por mi-...conseguir la espada.-

-_Impresionante para solo un principiante...-_

-¡Ahora si puedo ir!-

-_Así es...-_

El alma del bosque comenzó a hacer un extraño conjuro que hizo que las puertas que parecían de un sótano se abrieran.

-¡¡¡Maríaaaa!!!-

-Si, doctor Kaos.-

-Oigan, ¡esperen!, ¿porque Maria puede entrar sin problemas?-

-Ha, no sabes nada. Maria es una creación mía.-

-¡DUH! ¡¿ENSERIO?!-

-¡No termine de hablar! Al ser así ella pasó muchísimo tiempo conmigo y tiene algo de mi energía.-

-Y también eso explica que hayas sacado tan fácilmente poder psíquico.-dijo el Padre.

-¿Mande?-

-Al estar tanto tiempo cerca de Mikami ella te transmitió sin quererlo algo de sus poderes.-

-Ohhh, que interesante...-

-_¿Van a seguir hablando o van a entrar?-_

-¡Yokoshima! ¡Kaos! ¡Vamos!-

-¡Ay! ¡Miren! ¡Con rima y todo!-

- -.-...ehm...síganme por favor...-

-¡¡¡Mariaaa!!!-

-Si, doctor Kaos.-

Al fin los 4 traspasaron esa puerta y bajaron unas largas escaleras. Detrás de ellos se cerró la gran entrada lo que asusto un poco al joven pero no lo detuvo a conseguir esa espada, espere lo que los espere.

-Aquí esta muy oscuro...¡¡¡n-no puedo ver nada!!!-

-Eh... ¿karusu? ¿Viejo? ¿Maria?... ¿alguien? TT-TT...-

-¡Yokoshima! ¡Sigue bajando!-

-¿P-padre Karusu?-

-¡Nosotros ya llegamos! ¡Tú solo sigue!-

-B-bueno, aunque no me gusta mucho esto... ¡AH! ¡LUZ! ¡¡¡ME DERRRITOOO!!! IIAAJJJ...pftttttttt... _(Cae al piso)_-

-o-o...-

-Que niño mas idiota...-

-o.oU...-

-... ¡ah! jejej, ehm… ¿Donde estamos?-

-o-o... ¡ah! Eh, _(seca sudor)_ llegamos a la planta baja, debemos ir hasta el fondo de este túnel para conseguir el agua sagrada.-

-¡Pero hay un demonio! ¡Muy poderoso! Llamado...¡¡¡EL CUCOOO!!!-

-o-o...-

-¡¡¡Deja de decir idioteces viejo infeliz!!!-

-Pero lo del demonio es verdad, Yokoshima.-

-Ya sabia, Padre...eh...¿me perdí de algo?-

-Hahaha, ¿no escuchaste cuando el alma del bosque dijo que teníamos que vencer a un demonio?-

-¡¡¡P-pero nunca dijo que tipo de demonio!!!-

-Este es uno grande, fuerte, con enormes colmillos que parecen ser de acero, forma de lobo aunque un poco más...desagradable...su pelo es duro como la roca y tira fuego por la boca.-

Salio con rima!

-¡¿PORQUE NO SE CALLA?!-

-Hahaha, ¡mira como se asusta!-

-¡VIEJO DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ASUSTASTE A VOS SOLO! ¡¿QUE HACES ATRAS DE MARIA?!-

-Eh...pero...yo no...-

-Infeliz...-

-¡No empiecen de nuevo! ¡Ya vamonos!-

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron...ninguna señal de demonio alguno, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaban rugidos muy profundos los cuales asustaban mucho a nuestros cazafantasmas...y asistente. Maria iba al frente, detrás estaba Karusu limpiándose el sudor a cada rato, atrás Yokoshima y al final del trencito el alquimista.

-Este ambiente no me gusta nada.-dijo Yokoshima temblando como si tuviera taquicardia.

-A m-mi tampoco...-dijo el viejo temblando como si tuviera doble taquicardia.

-Y-ya falta poco...-

-¡ESTA DICIENDO ESO HACE MAS DE MEDIA HORA!-

-Llegamos-

-¿Que dices, Maria?-

-Ahí esta el agua sagrada...-

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una especie de fuente con raras insignias y formas.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamó Yokoshima- ¡SIII! ¡LLEVEMOSLA!-

-Espera, Yokoshima...-

-¿Que pasa Maria? O.o-

-Hay algo...-

-¿Eh?-

-Algo nos estuvo observando todo el camino-dijo _la_ androide.

-Yo también lo note...-

-¡Y porque no dijo nada, Padre!-

-No queria asustarlos n.n...-

-Mmmm...Entendible...-

-¿Hay un demonio? ¿Pero donde?-preguntó el viejo alquimista.

-Detrás suyo, doctor Kaos...-

-¡¿¡¿QUEEE?!?!-

-----------------------------

Ok, capitulo IV. Espero que les este gustando. Por favor, dejen reviews para ver que les parece. Gracias a todos. Y…bueno, ya subiré el quinto capitulo. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

-Capitulo 5-

Okinu y Meiko, ya con el talismán en su poder, partieron hacia la iglesia nuevamente a esperar a los demás.

-Lalalaaaa...-

-_(suspiro)_...-

-Lala-¿uh? ¿Te pasa algo, Okinu?-

-...-

-¡Okinu!-

-¡Ah! Eh... ¿que?-

-Estás muy taciturna, ¿te sucede algo?-

-No, no. No te preocupes.-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Sí! ¡Conseguimos el talismán! ¡Todo perfecto!-

-Bien, eso espero. ¿Sabes? Cuando te encontré y te llame, sentí una presencia conocida, pero fue por solo unos instantes, ¿acaso estabas con alguien?-

-¿Y-yo? ¡No! ¿Con quien podría haber estado?-

-No se...pero me quede con una duda, ¿como hiciste para romper los talismanes? O.o-

-Eh... ¡eso no importa! ¡Lo que sí importa es que tenemos el talismán!-

-¡Vamooos! ¡Dime!-

-Eh... ¡secreto! jej, ¡vamos!-

-Ohhh, ¡yo quería saber!-

-Si, eh… ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?-

-Algo si vamos a este paso, ¿quieres ir más rápido? Indar- -

-No, no, deja, así esta bien-

-Bueno n.n-

-...-

-Ah, Okinu... ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Si...-

-Es sobre el talismán...-

-¿Que sucede?-

---------------------------------

-¡Puku! ¡Puku!-

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-

- o.o-

-¡¿EH!?...¡jajaja!, ¡es solo un animalito viejo idiota!-

-¡ESE BICHO CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!-

-Y no falta mucho para que lo tenga...-

-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR!?-

-Calma, ¡es solo un demonio bebe!-

-¡¡¡Pukuuuuu!!!-

El pequeño demonio que había aparecido era muy parecido a un tigre pero de color negro con rayas amarillas oscuras y una cruz roja en la frente, emitía ese agudo sonido _(PUKU!)_ y parecía bastante cariñoso, especialmente con Yokoshima ya que lo primero que hizo fue tirarsele encima y darle "besos".

-¡Uy! ¡Perro asqueroso! ¡Salí! ¡Salí!-

-¡¡¡Pukuuuu!!!-

-Haha, parece que se ha encariñado con el esclavo.-

-¡USTED CALLESE VIEJO DECREPITO!-

-¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-

-Ya, ya, cálmense...es solo un pequeño demonio bebe.-

-¡YA NOS LO DIJO PADRE!-

- o.o...Es verdad.-

-Bien, ¡ahora tomemos lo que vinimos a buscar!-

-Espera Yokoshima.-

-¡¿Ahora que Maria?!-

-Grrrr...-emitió el pequeño demonio.

-¿Que sudece Puku?-

-¿Puku?-preguntó Kaos.

-Su nombre n.n. Ya me encariñe con el.-

-Hay alguien mas...-dijo Maria.

-_Jej, muy bien Maria.-_

-¿E-esa voz?-dijo Yokoshima.

-E-es... ¡¿TERESA?!-

-_Jajaja, se ve que se acuerdan de mí.-_

En ese momento una sombra pareció pasar detrás de ellos. Maria tenía una extraña mirada.

-¡N-no puede ser!-

-¿Quién es Teresa, Yokoshima?-

-La hermana androide de Maria...TT-TT le tengo miedooo.-

-¡Pero te creíamos muerta, Teresa!-

_-La gente cree muchas cosas viejo inútil.-_

_-¡¡¡_PUKU!!! ¡¡¡GRRR!!!-

- o.o...Yo la verdad no se bien de lo que hablan.-dijo Karusu.

-¡¿P-pero como?!-dijo Yokoshima.

-_¿Como? Eso no es por lo que debes preocuparte ahora, ¡si no que debes hacerlo mas por tu vida!-_

-_(glub)_ ¿q-que quieres decir?-

-Grrrr...-

_-Ahhh, joven idiota ¡Que voy a matarlos!-_

En ese momento la figura de Teresa se mostró ante todos ellos con una mirada asesina y comenzó a atacarlos con la ametralladora que poseía en sus brazos.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!-

Yokoshima empezó a correr a más no poder. Los otros dos no se quedaron atrás ya que hicieron lo mismo.

-_Ajajajaj-_

_-_¡¡¡TERESA!!! ¡¡¡BASTA!!!-

La androide apareció delante de ellos y pateo en el estomago a Yokoshima, pego en la cara al alquimista y golpeo con las dos manos la espalda del Padre.

-¡ALTO!-grito Maria.

-¿_Que sucede, hermanita? ¿Te molesta la idea de ver morir a tus amigos?-_

-Que tú no eres mi hermana Teresa.-

_-¡¿Eh?!-_

-Yo se quien eres...-

_-P-pero ¡que dices! ¡Soy tu hermana!-_

-Tú no eres Teresa...tu eres...-

- O-O…-

---------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Q-quien esta ahí? -preguntó Pit.

Emi tomo el brazo del vampiro con sus dos manos.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque esas caras? ¿Acaso nunca escucharon de mí?-

-¡¿Quién sos?!-insistió Pietro.

La mujer salió de la sombra y se mostró completamente.

-Mi nombre es Shoriuky n.n...-

- ¿Shoriuky? ¡¿Lady Shoriuky?! ¡¿La diosa dragón?!-preguntó Emi.

-¡Sí! ¡Esa misma!-

-¡He escuchando mucho de ti pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte!-

- n.n ahora la tienes...-

-Eh...mi maestro me ha contado mucho de ti, se que Mikami fue a tomar una prueba contigo para incrementar sus poderes.-dijo Pit.

-Exactamente n-n... ¡una muy arriesgada por cierto!-

-Pe-pero ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Emi.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! He venido aquí porque me entere de lo que había sucedido con Mikami y ella me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones así que ¡inmediatamente vine al rescate! Sabia que algo mal andaba con Mikami, lo presentí. Y cuando fui a la casa escuche toda la conversación que tuvo Yokoshima con Okinu. Sabia que había que conseguir estos tres elementos que ustedes ya conocerán y partí hacia aquí ya que conozco a Tadsuke...tal vez nos ayude. Lo que si es algo cabeza dura o.o.-

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Emi.

-¿Que sea cabeza dura? o.O-

-¡No, Shoriuky! ¡Que hayas venido aquí! ¡Necesitaremos ayuda para vencer a ese ángel! ¡Y la de una diosa no es de menos!-

-Shoriuky...-dijo Pit.- ¿por que no fue a atacar directamente si no que se quedo aquí?-

-Es que cuando llegue sentí dos fuertes energías que se acercaban así que preferí esperar a ver quienes eran y por lo que veo también vienen por Mikami.-

-No solo por eso...-

-¿Dijiste algo, Emi?-

-¡N-no Pit!-

-Lo mejor será que descansen un poco así luego podremos ir por la piedra, pero ¡no descansen mucho! ¡El tiempo es oro!-

-¡Sí!-dijo Pit.

El medio vampiro se tiro al lado de la fogata a descansar un poco, Emi se acostó a su lado tomándolo del brazo y tapando a los dos con el abrigo de Pit. Shoriuky estaba sentada enfrente observándolos con una pequeña risa en su rostro.

-------------------

Mikami los esperaba. Rodeada de oscuridad y miedo. Aunque, claro, ella es Reiko Mikami; no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada… ¡es su vida de lo que estamos hablando!

----------------------

Bien, Capitulo V :)…Enjoy, adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

-Capitulo 6-

Mikami por ahora se mantenía bien a pesar de las veces que Mashou No Hi había logrado absorber sus poderes ya que Mikami no era presa fácil, ni siquiera atrapada y débil.

-¡DEMONIO IDOTA! ¡INFELIZ! ¡¡¡YA DEJAME!!!-

El lugar en donde se encontraban era parecido a una cueva muy oscura. El demonio usaba su energía para formar una barrera que mantenía a los espíritus de bajo nivel fuera de su territorio. Esta cueva tenia muchas "puertas", en una de ellas se encontraba un pasillo el cual llevaba a las celdas que encerraban a los humanos o demonios capturados por él.

-Que fastidio. ¡Eres la cazafantasmas más insoportable que he conocido! ¡¿Porque no dejas que absorba tu energía fácilmente?!-

-... ¿sos idiota o te haces?...-

-¡Ya basta!-

El demonio la tomo en sus brazos, cerro los ojos, y besándole la frente absorbió algo de su energía hasta que ella reaccionó y se tiro hacia atrás.

-...idiota...-

Al decir esto la cazafantasmas se desmayo.

-Je, nadie puede conmigo, ¿cuando entenderás?-

Mikami fue llevada a su celda por unos espíritus muy débiles, esclavos del demonio. Mashou No Hi mantenía su forma humana para presentarse frente a humanos y demás. Esa forma era la de un hombre bastante alto, delgado, morocho y ojos negros y profundos. Su verdadera forma nadie la conocía excepto una persona, si así puede llamársele.

-Hola Mashou...-

En ese momento detrás del demonio apareció un hombre tapado por un largo saco negro y un gorro del mismo color con alas demoníacas rojas oscuro.

-Takashi, idiota ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que no tenias permiso para entrar!-

-Si así lo quieres te recomendaría que fortifiques esa barrera, además no me importa lo que digas.-

-No gastare mas energías por un imbecil como vos ¿Que queres?-

-¿Que quiero?...saludarte. –

-Si, claro.-

-Vamos, somos viejos amigos.-

-¿Amigos? ¡Ha! ¡Solo hicimos un trato! ¡No se como me encontraste y seguiste viniendo! ¿Que queres de mí?-

-Aniquilarte.-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada, solo...como eres un demonio muy fuerte no me conviene tenerte de enemigo, además me caes bien.-

-Que mentiroso, no me engañas. No me importa, no tengo mas hambre, haz lo que quieras.-

-Lo haré...-

El demonio desapareció y Takashi se dirigió a las celdas. Al llegar busco a nuestra cazafantasmas. Paso por muchas celdas, varias ya tenían cuerpos muertos, otros estaban moribundos y hasta algunos pocos vacíos. Mientras caminaba algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey!-

La voz pertenecía a una mujer que se encontraba detrás de él en una de las celdas. Estaba vestida con una musculosa blanca corta, campera de jean sin mangas, guantes negros, y una pollera de cuero del mismo color. Tenía cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro con ojos celestes agua.

-¿Eh? Hola ¿aun viva?-

-¿Quién sos?-

-¿Yo? Mi nombre es Takashi. Vos sos...-

-Una presa de la muerte que piensa sobrevivir...solo dime Reiko.-

-Ahhh...-

-Mmm...Ahora que me fijo bien... ¿humano que se hizo demonio?-

-Humano que vendió su alma.-

-Interesante. Yo casi hago lo mismo pero...el ser humana no me lo permitió.-

-A mi me costo pero...hey, queres salir de acá, ¿no?-

-¡Obviamente!-

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por salir de acá?-

-Lo que sea.-

-Entonces me mantendré en contacto contigo.-

-¿Vas a traicionar a tu amigo?-

-... ¿Que amigo?...-

-Jeh...-

-Antes que nada, ¿donde esta esa pelirroja de vestido violeta?-

-¡Que se yo de quien me hablas! ¡Búscala vos!-

-Muchas gracias señorita.-

-No hay de que. Pero, ¿vas a sacarme de este lugar?-

-Vos espera. Paciencia señora Reiko.-

-Paciencia... ¡ha! ¡Es de lo que menos tengo!-

-------------------------------------------

-Tú eres...-

-¡¿Pero quien es Maria?!- apuró Kaos.

-¡¡¡Eres el alma del bosque!!!-

-¡¿MANDE!?-

-¿P-porque?-pregunto Karusu- ¡casi nos mata!-

El alma mostró su verdadera forma ante ellos.

_-¿Como lo supiste?...-_

-Tu no estas hecha del material de Teresa.-

_-Ya veo. Creo que la ilusión no funciono del todo bien y que les debo una explicación.-_

-¡SI! ¡Y MAS LE VALE QUE SEA BUENA!...mi estomagooo...-dijo Yokoshima.

_-Se que quieren enfrentarse a Mashou No Hi ¡pero ustedes no son rivales para el! ¡Morirán en el intento!-_

-¡Que sabes! ¡Además no somos los únicos que pelearemos contra él!-dijo Yokoshima.

_-¡No sean infantiles! ¡Sean cuantos sean no podrán contra él!-_

-¡No es así!-dijo Maria.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo derrotaremos!-agrego su creador.

_-¡Idiotas! ¡No los espera más que la muerte si van allí! ¡No arriesguen sus vidas por nada!-_

_-_¿Sabes? Nos das mucha esperanza.-dijo el asistente.

_-¡Ustedes morirán! ¡Ni se imaginan el poder que tiene!-_

-Si lo imaginamos y sabemos muy bien que lo más probable es que vayamos a morir pero no por eso vamos a quedarnos sentados con los brazos cruzados esperando a que un ser querido muera. No nos lo perdonaríamos y preferimos morir en el intento a nunca arriesgarnos. ¡Además tenemos esperanza que es la que nos mantiene de pie frente a cada situación! Y ese Mashou No Hi será derrotado.-

_-Veo que no cederán, ¿eh? Bien, entonces ¡peleen conmigo!-_

-¡¿Porque!?-preguntó Yokoshima.

-_Si creen tener posibilidad para derrotar a semejante demonio no creo que tengan mucho problema en derrotarme a mi.-_

-¿P-pero como piensa que la matemos? Ya esta muerta o algo así...-

_-Solo mira...-_

Una luz que enceguecía rodeo la silueta de mujer. Los cuatro taparon sus ojos aunque trataban de ver algo al mismo tiempo. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar y los cuatro ya pudieron volver a abrir los ojos vieron frente a ellos alguien inesperado.

-¡MIKAMI!-gritó Yokoshima.

-No te dejes engañar, es el alma del bosque.-dijo Karusu.

-¿Eh?-exclamo el alquimista.

-_Si, así es ¿sorprendidos?, pude hacerlo gracias a ustedes. Entendí lo que les había sucedido al entrar en la mente de este chico y pude ver todo con claridad. Por eso los deje pasar, no por una mera actuación.-_

-Claro, lo había olvidado. El alma del bosque tiene la habilidad de entrar en la mente de las personas, ver y hasta vivir sus recuerdos. Por eso sabia de Teresa y tomo su forma, y ahora de Mikami…-

_-Así es.-_

-Mi-mikami...-dijo Yokoshima con lagrima en los ojos-¡¿P-porque haces esto!?-

_-Simplemente quiero ver que tan fuertes son. Así que ¡prepárense! Si logran invalidarme en esta forma, ganaran.-_

Al terminar de decir eso el alma del bosque con la forma de Mikami intento atacar al Doctor Kaos, el cual fue protegido por Maria.

-¡Detente!-dijo Kaos.

-_¡Muéstrenme su fuerza!-_

La falsa Mikami hizo un movimiento rápido dejando a Yokoshima tirado en el piso y los anteojos de Karusu cayeran al suelo al pegarle con el puño en el rostro.

-_¡Vamos! ¿No piensan atacar solo porque tengo esta forma?, ¡por favor!-_

-P-pero...-

-_¿Peleen!-_

-¡Es verdad! ¡Demostrémosle lo que podemos hacer!-dijo Kaos.

La falsa Mikami corrió hasta Kaos dándole golpes certeros en la espalda y las piernas. Este cayó al piso muy herido.

-¡Doctor Kaos!-exclamo Maria.

_La_ androide se dirigió velozmente hacia Mikami y pego con gran fuerza el rostro de esta, dejándola caer a varios metros con sangre en la boca.

El alma del bosque, limpiándose la sangre con el puño, se levanto con una leve sonrisa.

-_Eso es lo que quiero ¡pero no podrán solo con eso!-_

-Yo pensé que la famosa "alma del bosque" iba a ser un ser compasivo y bueno, ¡no esta bestia sedienta de sangre! – grito Yokoshima.

El padre preparaba un conjuro para el alma del bosque mientras que Yokoshima ayudaba a Kaos, el cual estaba muy lastimado a causa de los golpes y su edad.

-¿Esta bien?-

-S-si, seré viejo pero fuerte.-

-No se nota.-

-¡Cállate niño! _(cof-cof)_ ajjj.-

-E-eh... ¿Kaos?-

-Déjame.-

Este se levanto con una mano en la cintura y otra en la cabeza. Yokoshima seguía en el piso. Maria peleaba contra la falsa Mikami, aunque esta quería ir hacia los otros, la androide no se lo permitía.

-_Ya me estoy cansando de ti.-_

El alma preparó un ataque de fuego, se alejo y le disparo a Maria aunque no fue ella la que salio herida. Todos volaron por el aire y se hirieron, el único que no fue afectado fue el Padre ya que hizo una barrera en medio de su conjuro para protegerse. Esta barrera ayudo a que los demás no murieran pero no evito que se lastimaran. El doctor Kaos sangraba por la boca, estaba tirado en el piso en muy mal estado. Yokoshima se levanto con un brazo completamente dañado, bañado en sangre, el cual no podía mover. Y finalmente Maria, no salió muy herida gracias al material del que estaba hecha.

-_Jajaja, los humanos son tan vulnerables.-_

Maria vio a su creador y se enfureció. Corrió hasta el alma, la cual estaba muy sorprendida, la tomo de las manos, la hizo girar en el aire y la tiro al piso.

_-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-_

Maria volvió a esta, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a pegarle en la cara. Luego pego una patada en el estomago, lo que hizo que el alma sangrara aun mas.

-Tú lastimaste a mi amo.-

-_N-no, Maria ¿que haces? Soy yo, Mikami ¿no me recuerdas?-_

-Tú no eres Mikami. Callate.-

Cuando la androide se dispuso a continuar con su ataque, el alma, haciéndose pasar por Mikami, llamo a Yokoshima.

_-¡Yokoshima! ¡Ayudame!-_

Yokoshima corrió como pudo y detuvo el ataque de Maria.

-¿Que haces, Yokoshima?-

-Mikami...-el se dirigió a la falsa Mikami sin escuchar a Maria.

_-Y-yokoshima...-_

El asistente se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo.

-Yokoshima, eso no es la señorita Mikami.-

Maria trataba de convencerlo pero el no escuchaba. Kaos agonizaba a unos metros y el Padre Karusu seguía con su conjuro, muy concentrado, apartado de todo lo que sucedía.

-_Yokoshima. Te necesitaba, ayúdame. _ -El alma intentaba persuadir a Yokoshima-

El alma tomo la cara de Yokoshima, el se dejaba llevar y la levanto un poco tomándola del cuello con el único brazo valido que le quedaba, en ese momento el alma lo beso. Yokoshima siguió el beso, y en un momento se detuvo y alejo su cara.

-Me haces muy feliz pero...yo estoy enamorado de alguien más-

Al decir esto la volvió a tirar al piso y dijo:

-¡Maria! ¡Termina con ella! ¿Como se atreve a tomar la forma de Mikami e intentar controlarme por eso? ¡No soy taaan estupido! Aunque aproveche un beso, jeje, por eso le di bola n.n. Era obvio…aunque haya sido falso...pero fue un beso...pero no era de Mikami...pero un beso al fin...pero igual...-

-COFFFF Caaaallate—aaaajjjjjj- "Dijo" Kaos.

Maria sonrío.

-Si, Yokoshima.-

Maria siguió golpeando al alma, hasta que esta dejo la forma de Mikami y volvió a la verdadera.

-_¡Ya me canse de esto! ¡Peleare en serio!-_

Cuando esta se dispuso a atacar, Puku el cual había estado ausente en todo este tiempo tomo forma de tigre adulto, con unos dientes enormes, y salto arriba del alma.

-¡A_h! ¿P-porque no puedo moverme?-_

-¡¡¡GRRR!!!-

El demonio-animal estaba muy furioso por todo lo que había hecho, especialmente a Yokoshima, ya que Puku lo había tomado como padre. Un aura roja lo cubría.

-¡Puku! Espera... ¿Puku? ¡Ahora parece un Pukon! o.o. ¿Que le paso? ¡Se agrando!-

-E-estos demonios son muy poderosos... _(cof-cof)_... aunque solo lo demuestran cuando se enojan. Su verdadera forma es esta, no el dulce cachorrito de hace unos momentos.-

-Kaos ¿sigues vivo?-

-¡Claro que sí, pendejo!-

_-Sáquenmelo.-_

-¡Ha! ¿Que tal eso? ¿Eh? ¡Queremos el agua!-

-¡¡¡YAAAAA!!!-gritó el Padre abriendo los brazos dejando ver una pequeña luz, la cual se desvaneció enseguida.

-... (gota)-

-... (gota)-

-... (gota)-

-... (gota)-

-... (gota)-

-¡¿Que carajo fue eso?!- preguntó Yokoshima.

-E-el...conjuro...que estaba preparando.-

-¡¿LO ESTAMOS ESPERANDO HACE MEDIA HORA Y ESO ES TODO!?-

-E-es que...algo debió salir mal. Lo voy a intentar de nuevo.-

-¡NONONONOOOOO! ¡NI SE LE OCURRA! Además ya tenemos al alma en nuestro poder...muehehehehehe.-

-¿Uh? ¿Ya la vencimos? ¡Muy bien!-

-... ¡¿"mos"?! ¡USTED NO HIZO NADA!-

-Ahora que la vencimos ¿no podría curarnos antes que nada?-preguntó el doctor Kaos mientras era socorrido por Maria.

-_Bien, creo que ganaron pero antes que nada ¿pueden quitarme a...Puku...de encima?-_

_-_Si, creo que ya si... ¡Puku!-

El feroz animal corrió hasta Yokoshima tirándosele encima y lamiéndolo, dejando al asistente en el piso.

-¡AHHHH! ¡PUKU! YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO PERO...¡¡¡MI BRAZOOO!!!¡¡¡AHH, MI BRAZO!!!-

Puku volvió a su otra forma. El alma del bosque curó las heridas de todos.

-_Se curaran por completo en poco tiempo. Siento mucho haberles causado tantos problemas y retrasos. Aunque no valió su victoria, fue todo con ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por este hermoso demonio…-_

_-_Callate la boca- respondió rápidamente Yokoshima, algo enojado.

_-…Eh…ahora tomen el agua sagrada.-_

-¡SI! ¡Ah! pero… ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no había un demonio cuidando el agua sagrada?-preguntó Yokoshima.

-_Si, es eso que esta al lado tuyo. Y...su nombre es Valhalla.-_

-¡¿Puku!?-

-_Exactamente. No pensaba atacarlos, ya que si vencían a Valhalla...-_

-¡PUKU!-insistió Yokoshima.

_-...Valhala...-_

-¡PUKU! ¡A VER! ¡ÉL ME QUIERE A MÍ Y YO LE PONGO NOMBRE Y ES PUKU!-

-………..-

-…………-

-………….-

-………….-

-………….-

_- Como sea. Si vencían a Valhalla…-_

- ¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!-

_-Ok, ¡Puku!-_

-…n.n-

_-…-.-...seria prueba suficiente...pero por una extraña razón el se encariño con ustedes. Así que tuve que intervenir yo.-_

-Comprendo.-

-_Yokoshima...-_

_-_¿Si?-

_-Hay algo que quiero decirte respecto a...Puku.-_

-¿Que? ¡SE LLAMA PUKU!-

-_Lo se, no es eso... ¿viste el tigre que apareció? ¿La verdadera forma de Puku?-_

-Si...-

-Si en la pelea contra Mashou No Hi lo necesitan simplemente pídele que se transforme, el lo hará. Aunque no creo q sea necesario, el sabrá cuando.-

-Entonces ¿podemos llevarlo?-

-Si, claro que si. Pero, oye, me lo regresaran cuando venzan a ese demonio ;D.-

-¡Gracias!-

-Eh...creo que hay algo que no hemos pensado.-dijo Kaos.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Karusu secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Cómo llevaremos el agua sagrada hasta fuera de este lugar y luego se lo pondremos a la espada?-

-...-

-... ¿con las manos?-

-Niño idiota, se nos caerá todo el agua y no se si llegaremos.-

-E-eh...-

El alma del bosque los miraba confundida y divertida al mismo tiempo, Puku solo observaba y acariciaba su cabeza en las piernas de su nuevo amo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, otro capitulo más. Que bueno que les este gustando. Ehm, no hay mucho mas que decir. Muchas gracias por los reviews, adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

-Capítulo 7-

Tadsuke, el ángel demoníaco

Pit miraba fijamente a Emi mientras estaban recostados junto a la fogata. Shoriuky había salido pero Pit prefirió no preguntar nada y hacerse pasar por dormido.

Emi dormía profundamente. Pit la miraba, enternecido.

-Mmmjjjjjjjjj _(ronquido)_-

-...o-o...-

El enternecimiento de Pit se rompió al instante al haber escuchando un ronquido por parte de Emi. Este solo suspiro y siguió observándola, mientras pensaba:

_-Ay, Emi, siempre a mi lado, persiguiéndome, abrazándome, aplastándome...ya me he acostumbrado a su compañía, ya no me molestan sus abrazos...creo...creo que...u///u-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuanta de que Emi le había agarrado con ambas manos su parte trasera.

-O/////O...-

-...ñam-ñam...-

-E-emi...-

-¿Uh?-

La cazafantasmas abrió adormecida los ojos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Podrías...sacar...tus manos... ¿por favor?-

-Ahh, lo siento n.n...-

-E-eh...si... _(piensa) Aunque tiene esas cosas, jej.-_

Emi levanto medio cuerpo del piso.

-¿Y Shoriuky?-

-No se, salió.-

-¡¿Y no la detuviste!?-

-E-eh, estaba medio dormido, solo se que no esta.-

-¡Vamos a buscarla! ¿Ya te recuperaste?-

-¡Sí!-al decir esto el medio vampiro se levanto completamente- ¿y tu?

-Aha ¿Me ayudas?-dijo Emi mientras estiraba sus brazos dirigiéndose a él.

-Jej, si.-al decir esto Pit no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ambos salieron expuestos al frió clima, estaba nevando y cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Dónde esta Shoriuky?-dijo Emi elevando un poco la voz a causa del fuerte viento.

-No lo sé, quédate en la cueva. Yo iré a buscarla.-

-¡No!-

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la diosa estaba saliendo de las grandes e impotentes puertas donde supuestamente se encontraba el ángel demoníaco.

-¡Shoriuky!-la diosa no la escuchaba-¡SHORIUKYYYYYY!-

-¿Uh? ¡Hey!-

-¡¿QUE HACES?!-

-¡Entren a la cueva! ¡Tengo algo que decirles!-

----------------------------------------

-¿Sí, Meiko?-

-Es que...no se, hay algo raro con este talismán.-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Mmm...Tengo serias dudas.-

-¡¿Porque?!...-

-Sucede que no siento ese poder inmenso que se supone que uno debe sentir.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Claro, me habían dicho que quien lo tuviera en manos tendría que ser muy poderoso ya que no lo puede manejar cualquier persona.-

-Ahhh, pero eso debe ser cuando es utilizado.-

-Lo se, pero también cuando uno, sea quien sea, lo tuviera en manos, solo eso, sentiría un gran peso pero yo lo siento liviano y no presiento ningún tipo de energía. Además también es raro que ningún espíritu haya sentido su energía y venga a sacárnoslo.-

-Pero mejor, que no vengan. ¡Debe ser porque eres una gran cazafantasmas!-

-Ay, ¿tu crees?-

-¡Claro! ¡Ahahahahahahhaha!...o… ¿tal vez tiene un sello evita-fantasmas?-

-n.n...-

-Ahhah...ahhh…-

-o.o…-

-¿Falta mucho?-

-Algo.-

-Debemos apurarnos.-

-No te preocupes, ¡Mikami es muy fuerte! ¡Podrá resistir unos cuantos días! Además hay que darles tiempo a los demás. ¿Sabes? yo creo que nos toco el trabajo más fácil, ¿porque será?-

-Ahhh, no importa. Además ¡no fue nada fácil, Meiko! _(piensa) Meiko es muy inocente y torpe como para hacer algo mas complicado, y yo no tengo el poder. Aunque, no hay que subestimarla_.-

-Me agrada mucho tu compañía Okinu, eres una buena fantasma n.n...-

-¡Gracias! ¡Tú eres muy agradable también!-

------------------------------------

Emi, Pit y Shoriuky entraron a la cueva. El vampiro y la cazafantasmas se encontraban algo confundidos y preocupados. La diosa estaba muy seria.

-Miren...-

-¡¿Que sucede!? ¡Dinos! ¿Que hacías ahí dentro, EH?-

-Emi, tranquila.-

-No importa, tiene derecho a sentirse así. Fui allí a hablar con Tadsuke.-

-¿Hablarle? ¿Que eres amiga o algo?-

-El...ay, es algo complicado. El era uno de los sirvientes del rey del clan Ryu-Jin.-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo del príncipe y eso!-

- "Lo del príncipe y eso" u.u Si, podría decirse. -

-Eh, jej, perdón. Es que Mikami una vez vino a cenar conmigo y el padre, se puso borracha y nos comenzó a contar toda la aventura n.nU.-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE FUE A CENAR CON USTEDES!? ¡¿PORQUE NUNCA ME INVITARON?!-

-Emiii...Karusu fue el profesor de Mikami.-

-¡¿Y!?-

-Bastaaa, deja que Shoriuky continúe.-

-Uy, esta bien. ¡Pero esto hay que hablarlo muy seriamente!-

-Continúo. Como les dije, trabajaba para el rey. Pero un día...

**_-¡HAHAHA! ¡INFELIZ! ¡NO SEGUIRE NUNCA MÁS TUS ORDENES! ¡AHORA CON ESTA PIEDRA EN MI PODER PODRE MANEJARME YO SOLO!-_**

**_-¡Tadsuke! ¡En el nombre del rey, te ordeno que te detengas! ¡¿Que es todo esto?!-_**

**_-¡ME HARTE DE TI Y TUS IDIOTECES! ¡¿ENTENDES INÚTIL!? ¡HA! SIRVIENTES DEL REY... ¡¿SIRVIENTES DEL REY!? ¡SON SOLO ESCLAVOS!-_**

**_-¡No dejare que nos faltes el respeto de esa manera!-_**

**_-¡MUERAN!-_**

-...no sabemos como, el consiguió la piedra que se encontraba en esta montaña. La despurifico, y la uso para ganar poder y controlar a los demonios que habitan aquí.-

-Aha, ¡así que el fue quien la había despurificado! No espíritus malignos como se suponía.-

-Aha.-

-¿Pero como pudo robarla tan fácilmente?-pregunto Pit.

-El es un ángel demoníaco pero, como supondrán, anteriormente fue solo un ángel. Uno de los ángeles que había creado la piedra. Conoce todos sus secretos. Hasta algunos que solo el sabe. -

-Conque un ángel traidor, ¿eh?-

-Si, Emi. Al revelarse fue castigado y encerrado ahí dentro.-

-Esta en una montaña bajo su poder, con demonios bajo su poder y con una piedra bajo su poder que le da...poder... ¡¿que tipo de castigo es ese?!-

-Esta piedra es muy poderosa, y más para el que conoce todos sus secretos. Pudo defenderse perfectamente, aunque no pudo evitar que el rey le sacara una de sus alas y lo encerrara ahí, pudiendo salir solo por una causa bondadosa por culpa de una maldición.-

-Wow...-exclamó Pit.

-Y... ¿que paso ahora? Fuiste con él, ¿no es así?-

-Si.-

-¡¿Yyyy?!-

-Trate de convencerlo de que me entregue la piedra, no solo para nuestro beneficio si no que también para el suyo ya que al hacerlo podría acompañarnos, liberarse de ese encierro eterno al fin y lograr recuperar su ala perdida pero...no cedió. Dijo que de esta piedra dependía su poder, que no le importaba estar encerrado, aunque le deshonraba poseer solo una de sus alas negras...insistí, insistí. No hubo caso. Lo único que le interesa es su poder oscuro.-

-Uy, ¡pero que egoísta!-dijo Emi.

Pit y Shoriuky la miraron fijamente.

-¬¬U...-

- -.-U...-

-... ¿que?... ¡¿QUE!? ¡¿Que quieren decir mirándome así, eh!? ¡LA EGOÍSTA EN ESTA HISTORIA ES MIKAMI!-

-Es que la verdad, ahora que me fijo...se parecen mucho u.u.-

-¡¿Que que?! Con todo el respeto diosa Shoriuky... ¡NO TENGO NADA EN COMUN CON ESA!-

-Si, si...como digas.-

-Uy.-

-Emi, no es momento de discusión, ¡hay que hacer algo de inmediato!-

-Si tú lo dices n.n-

-...-.-... ¿Que haremos Lady Shoriuky?-

-Yo creo que...no queda opción más que luchar.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, Pit. El mismo me dijo que si me interesaba tanto poseerla que pelee por ella, que no me la iba a entregar tan fácilmente.-

- Esta bien, hay que hacerlo.-

-¿Pelear? ¿Contra un ángel demoníaco? ¡Vayan ustedes! ¡Yo seré porrista! _(misteriosamente Emi luce un traje azul y blanco de porrista)_ _¡Pit! ¡Pit! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡YO TE QUIERO TOQUETEAR! ¡PIT! ¡PIT! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡RA! ¡HOY TENEMOS QUE GANAR! ¡SIII!-_

-...TT-TT...-

-Pit, te compadezco u.u...-dijo la diosa poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡YA! ¡DEJA A MI PIT!-dijo Emi quitando la mano de la diosa y abrazando al vampiro.

-¡Basta de tonterías! Hay que planear algo, o ir directamente a pelear.-

-Vamos ya, ¡no hay que perder más tiempo!-

-¿Yo también tengo que ir?-

-Si, Emi. Eres muy necesaria en este momento, por favor. Ven y pelea como tú sabes hacerlo.-

-Ohhh, Piiiittt n.n. Mientras me den 3 minutos u.u.-

-...o-o...-

-¡Vamos ya!-

-¡Si! ¡Lady Shoriuky! ¡Te seguimos!-

-¡Espérame Piiit!-

Así los 3 se dirigieron a las impotentes puertas que encerraban al ángel oscuro.

-Aléjense un poco, yo abriré esta puerta.-

-Como digas, Shoriuky.-

La diosa puso ambas manos entre las puertas y, cerrando los ojos, una luz cubrió sus manos, abriendo unos centímetros la puerta.

-Fue muy simple.-

-Lo es para una diosa, Emi.-

Entraron. Silencio, oscuridad. Las puertas se cerraron sorpresivamente.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-

-Emi ¿hace falta tirarte encima de mí cada vez que te asustes? -.-...-

-N-no, es que...esta vez es en serio.-

-¿Esta vez?-

-Shhh, silencio.-

Se escucharon pasos. Pasos en la oscuridad. Cada vez más cercanos.

-Ay, Pit…-

-Tranquila, Emi.-

El medio vampiro abrazó a la cazafantasmas. Pasos. Una risa se sumó a estos extraños sonidos. Shoriuky estaba algo molesta, Pit se encontraba serio y Emi sentía algo de miedo, pero mas que nada se aprovechaba de toda situación.

-Ya basta, Tadsuke.-

Una voz grave se escucho:

-¿La miserable diosa se asusta?-

Esta voz era de Tadsuke.

-La diosa se cansa de las estupideces de un traidor.-

Las luces se encendieron.

-¡AH!-grito Emi, el miedo seguía recorriendo su cuerpo. Pit estaba casi azul por los apretujones por parte de Emi.

-JJJJJJ...E...eeemiiiii...-

-Oh, lo siento.-

Al fin lo soltó. Se encontraban en un lugar muy extraño. Era completamente rojo. Una alfombra del mismo color se encontraba en el piso, era fina y llevaba a un trono del estilo de un rey en la Edad Media con antorchas que parecían flotar a sus costados. Sobre esta alfombra se encontraba un hombre con una mano en su cadera y la otra suelta. Tenia cabello negro como su única ala izquierda y sus ojos, los cuales también poseían un contorno y pupila rojos. Su torso estaba al descubierto y vestía un pantalón de cuero con cinturones en su cadera, 3 en su pierda izquierda y 4 en la derecha, en los pies tenia botas negras. Estaba sonriendo, sus colmillos sobresalían.

-Pero...pero...pero...-

Emi se encontraba estupefacta, no reaccionaba.

-¡¿Emi!? ¡¿Que sucede!?-le preguntaba Pit.

-Este...este...este hombre es...es...-

-¡¿Es quien, Emi?!-

-Es...-

---------------------------------------

Bueno, capitulo VII. Como siempre, espero que les guste. Y Bueno, ya lo seguiré ). Gracias por los reviews y disculpen si tardo un poco en subir cada capitulo, es que realmente no tengo tiempo, recién ahora podré dedicarme un poco mas al fic además de que es largo y tengo que planearlo bien, escribir…en fin ¡Adiós!


	8. Chapter 8

**-Capitulo 8-**

Un ángel, un vampiro, una diosa y una cazafantasmas

Shoriuky se puso nerviosa. ¿Emi lo conocía? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada.

-¡Emi! ¡¿Acaso lo conoces?!-pregunto Shoriuky muy sorprendida.

-Es...¡¡¡ES IGUAL A PIIIIIITTT!!!-

-¡¿Que-que?!-

-Si, Pit ¡es igual a vos, solo que morocho! ¡Es hermoso como vos! ¡Ay! ¡No se cual es mas lindo!-

- TT-TT dios, Emi...basta.-

-¿Uh? Hm...Este hombre posee un parecido a mí, aunque no se puede comparar.-

-¡Ay! ¡No te hagas! ¡No se a cual elegir!-

-Emiii, me asustaste. Por un instante pensé lo peor.-

-Ay, pero Shoriuky, ¡¡¡fíjese!!! ¡Son iguales!-

-Es solo un humano mortal, dejen de compararme con ese idiota.-

-Apropósito, soy mitad vampiro.-

-¿Mh? Yo también.-

-¡¿Un ángel demoníaco vampiro?!-

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Shoriuky.-

-Si...el...es...-

-o.o...-

-o-O...-

-...es una cosa rara u.uU...-

- -o-...-

- X-X...-

-¡Shoriuky! ¡¡¡Diosa idiota!!!

-¡No me digas así!-

-¡Un vampiro es un demonio también! ¡¿Hola?! "Tadsuke el ángel demoníaco" ¡Yo no soy una cosa rara!-

-¡Y yo no soy una diosa idiota!-

-¡Si! ¡Cómo no!-

-¡¿Porque hablas con ese tono irónico!?-

-Uy, ¿¡¡no ves que sos idiota!!?-

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!-

Un aura dorada recorrió el cuerpo de la diosa. Los ojos del ángel demoníaco se tornaron a un rojo más intenso, y frunció las cejas. La situación era bastante incomoda. Habían ido por algo y no podían echarse atrás pero simplemente las cosas se veían complicadas.

-Ay, me parece que tendrían que ir a un psicólogo de pareja n.nU...-

-¡CALLATE EMI! ¡¡¡ESTE INCOMPETENTE, IDIOTA, INFELIZ, MISERABLE DE TADSUKE NO PUEDE DEJAR DE FALTARME EL RESPETO!!!-

-¡¿Y vos!? Venís a las puteadas, insultándome, obligándome para que te de la piedra sagrada angelical y después ¡yo soy el que te falta el respeto! ¡Claro!-

-Eh, Shoriuky, con todo el respeto del mundo…no nos dijiste exactamente eso de tu encuentro con Tadsuke. ¿A las puteadas? ¿Insultándolo? ¿Obligándolo?-

-Eh, Emi...es que...ehmm... ¿para que los detalles? u.uU...-

En verdad la diosa no había sido nada amable, en eso tenia razón el demonio. No podía evitar el rencor que le guardaba, ya que el desafió a su rey violando todas las leyes y se salio con la suya ya que visto de afuera el castigo puesto no era gran castigo. Lo que no sabía es que Tadsuke sufría en verdad, esa vida solitaria no era tan buena como el pensaba, lo consumía. Sumándole el dolor físico y psicológico que toleraba al no tener su ala; noche tras noche su herida sangraba interminablemente pareciere, cicatrizando así durante el día para volver a llorar en la noche. Pero nadie lo sabía, era su oscuro y doloroso secreto.

-Ay, Tadsuke, conta exactamente que paso...-

-¡¡¡Emiiiiii!!!-

-Tranquila Lady Shoriuky, solo quiero saber la verdad. Vos nos dijiste que viniste en son de paz, ahora el dice que viniste insultándolo…-

-¡No te importa humana idiota!-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-No empeores las cosas, Emi.-

-¡No estoy empeorando nada! -

-Bien, diosa shoriuky ¿Para que me molestas de nuevo? ¿Queres mi piedra?-

-¡NO ES TUYA!-

-¡¿Quién la creó?!-

-¡NO FUISTE EL UNICO! ¡¡¡ADEMÁS SE LA ENTREGARON A NUESTRO REY!!!-

-¡Mientes! ¡Él nos la robó! ¡Ese estúpido! Se lo permitimos y luego seguimos sus órdenes ¡¿Para que?! Para nada, fuimos unos idiotas. Pero por suerte yo reaccione y tome el control de la situación, ¡¿además para que la quiere!?-

-No la deseo para llevarse al rey, ¡la situación es otra y ya te la explique!-

-No me interesa salvar a una humana ¡y menos me interesa el perdón de ese estúpido!-

-Pero te interesa tu ala perdida, ¿o no?-

-¿Y vos como sabes eso, rubiecito?-

-¡No te importa!-

-Pit, no te metas.-

-¡Pero dejen de discutir! ¡No nos importan sus problemas personales! Necesitamos esa piedra para salvar vidas ¡Por favor! ¡Le prometemos que se la devolveremos!-

-No confío en una diosa ciega que aun sigue las órdenes de un desgraciado.-

-¡¡¡Deja de faltarle el respeto a mi rey!!!-

-Hagamos una cosa: si ustedes ganan, se llevaran la piedra y además tendrán el honor de ser ayudados por mí. Peeeero, si pierden quiero que esa diosa siga mis ordenes, me quedo con la piedra y ustedes dos, humanitos, serán mis bufones ¿que piensan?-

-¿Pero ganar o perder que?-

-Emi, se refiera a pelear.-

-Es que...-

-¿Que? ¿Acaso una diosa como tu tiene miedo a perder? Vamos, te aseguro que cuando pierdan nos divertiremos mucho.-

-¡¿Porque no te callas?! ¡¡¡Vamos a pelear, y vas a perder!!!-

-Si, lo que digas.-

Tadsuke extendió su única ala y voló unos metros del suelo.

-Se ve que no puedes subir mucho.-dijo irónicamente Shoriuky.

-No me importa lo que digas, ¿quien tiene la piedra?-

-¿Y quien tiene tu ala?-

-Un estúpido ignorante.-

-Respondiste la pregunta que me hiciste hace unos momentos.-

-¡Ah! ¡Que diosa tan viva!-

Tadsuke levanto sus manos y la piedra estaba entre ellas. Acerco sus brazos y formo una enorme estrella formada por rayos negros. El rostro del demonio no se veía, aunque su macabra sonrisa dejo ver sus colmillos.

-Esta piedra posee el poder de más de mil almas perdidas, tanto en del cielo como en del infierno. Más seres mate con ella, mas almas guardare en ella, y mas poder me dará. ¡Haha! ¡NO PUEDEN VENCERME!-

-¡¿Q-que es eso!? ¡Piiiittt!-

-¿Que haremos, Shoriuky?-

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NO LO SÉ!-

Ahora la estrella había aumentado de tamaño y un fuerte viento casi hace volar a todos. El cabello del demonio, al moverse por el viento, dejo ver esos ojos llenos de sangre y locura.

-¡¡¡AHAHAHAHAHAA!!! ¡¿QUE HARAS AHORA INÚTIL DIOSA!? ¡¿QUE!?-

-¡¡¡Shoriuky!!!-

-¡¡¡No me presionen!!!-

-¡¡¡ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR Y SOLO NOS DECIS QUE NO TE PRESIONEMOS!!!-

-Es que...lo siento...¡¡¡no se que hacer!!!-

-¡AHAHAHA! ¡LA DIOSA ESTA EN PELIGRO! ¡OH! ¡¿ESTA TU MAGNIFICO REY ACASO PARA AYUDARTE, EH?! ¡¿ESTA ACA!?!?-

-¡¡¡UYYYYYY!!! ¡¡¡YA CALLATE IMBECIL, PUERCO, IDIOTA, BUENO PARA NADAAAA!!!-

-¡¿BUENO PARA NADA!? ¡ME PARECE QUE PUEDO ASUSTAR DIOSAS FÁCILMENTE!-

-¡¡¡ME TENES HARTA!!!-

Esa aura dorada volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de lady Shoriuky.

-¡BIEN! ¡¡¡YA ME CANSE DE ESPERARLOS!!! ¡¡¡MUERAN!!!-

Tadsuke atacó, lo que causo una enorme explosión. Nadie veía nada. La risa de Tadsuke retumbaba dentro de cada uno, a punto de estallar. Un gran dolor en el pecho los invadió, no vieron nada más. Oscuridad, eso los llenaba. Sentían como una fuerza extraña los tiraba hacia abajo. Escucharon lamentos, desconsuelos, dolor. Los sintieron también. El miedo los aterro ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-----------------------------

-No se...no lo pensé en ningún momento.-dijo Karusu.

-Pues, es tiempo de pensarlo.-

-¿Si lo lleva María?-

-¡¡¡MARIA NO SOPORTA EL AGUA PEQUEÑO IDIOTA!!!-

-Alma del bosque...eh, eso es muy largo, ¿como podemos llamarte?-preguntó Yokoshima.

_-… ¿Alma?-_

-Buena idea...eh, bien, ¿alguna idea?-

_-No lo se. La espada no puede salir de donde esta, si el cielo que cubre el bosque deja de caer en ella antes de que toque el agua sagrada, será lo mismo que si la sacaran, las desdichas abatirían. A la vez el agua no puede salir de esta cueva subterránea, si así fuera el sol evaporaría su poder inmediatamente. -_

-Entonces… ¿ahora que? ¿No hay manera…?-

_-La verdad…-_

-No puede ser, tiene que haber una forma.-

-¿Acaso vinimos hasta acá para nada?-

_-Yo…eh…-_

Los tres hombres estaban frustrados, alguna manera debía haber. El alma sentía algo de pena por ellos. Quería darles una solución.

-_Muy bien, hay una manera._-

-¿Cuál?- La esperanza del asistente aumentaba.

_-En realidad el agua sagrada empezara a evaporar su poder si tiene contacto directo con el sol durante 7 segundos, mas tiempo tendrán si tardan poco en salir de la cueva. Si logran sacar el agua de aquí rápidamente y tardan menos de 7 segundos en sacar la espada y echarle el agua…funcionará. -_

-…-

-…-

-…eso se ve algo complicado, ¿eh?- dijo Karusu con una forzada sonrisa.

-Si…algo…-

-¿Por qué no dejamos todo esto y ya? No tendría que estar aquí siquiera…-

-Callate veterano.-

-Mocoso insolente…-

-¡Otra vez no!-

-Doctor Kaos, debemos ayudar a Mikami.-

-Mariaaa…-

-Muy bien. ¡Vamos a buscar la espada!-

-¿Y como haremos ahora?-

-Creo que no queda más opción que llevar el agua con la mano.-

-Pero, padreee…-

-Bueno, Kaos, Yokoshima… ¡en acción!-

-Que fiacaaa.-

-Vamos, vamos. Tomen el agua con las manos y ¡corran lo mas rápido posible pero sin que se les caiga!-

-Eso es completamente imposible.-

-Debemos hacerlo ¡vamos!-

-Ohh, esta bien.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pukuuuuu!!!!!!!!-

-Siii, vos venis Puku. ¿Y vos porque no te quedas, Kaos? Nos llevamos a Maria, pero...-

-Ni lo sueñes.-

-¡¡¡Puuuuukuuuu!!!-

-Yo me quedare aquí, los espero...-

-¡Cómo quieras!-

Los tres pusieron sus manos en la enigmática fuente. Un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas. Juntaron las manos, formando un "platito" y dejaron que el agua lo llene. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del caza fantasmas. Se pusieron en posición, listos para correr. Yokoshima estaba nervioso, Puku contento, Karusu intranquilo y Kaos…la verdad no sabia que sentir simplemente sentía que no debía estar allí, si no en su casa viendo alguna telenovela barata.

-¿Listos? ¿Padre? ¿Anciano? –

Maria los miraba con Puku en sus brazos, esperando que esos tres hombres de distintas generaciones se echaran a correr. Si, hasta el alma del bosque sabia que iba a ser divertido aunque también notaba cierta desesperación en cada uno, a su manera, digamos, esas ganas de cumplir lo propuesto. Cada uno con sus respectivas razones. "Que seres tan interesantes" - pensaba el alma - "¿Qué se sentirá ser como ellos…estar en su situación?"

-Si. Estoy listo.-

-Yo también ¡pero anciano tu abuelo!-

-Bien. Listos…preparados… ¡ya!-

Y se largaron. ¿Una maratón? Parecido.

--------------------------------

-Hey. ¡Hey! Mi...ka...mika...mika ¡algo! ¡No recuerdo tu nombre!-

El demonio había decidido visitar nuevamente a nuestra pobre señorita raptada. Su plan iba bastante bien; las cazafantasmas empezaban a trabajar y el poderoso señor que rapta no sospechaba nada…o eso creía. En fin, no importaba, todo iba bien. Solo tenían que sobrevivir el tiempo necesario para terminar de crear eso tan deseado. Así lograría deshacerse del demonio ese, cumplir su parte del trato (y más) y dejar que todo fuera como antes. El volvería a ser como lo era en los viejos tiempos y ella volvería a su lado. Todo parecía tener un final feliz en sus sueños, pero… ¿se lograrían? A pesar de haber perdido todo carácter humano, no había perdido la esperanza y había ganado la confianza que antes le faltaba ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque así son los demonios, engreídos, nada puede salirles mal según ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Vos? ¿De nuevo? Pensé que nunca volverías.-

-¿Como va lo que te pedí?-

-Bien, pero con las fuerzas que me quedan no creo poder hacerlo sola.-

-Tengo a alguien que puede ayudarte, pero esta en otra celda.-

-¿Un demonio?-

-¡Una cazafantasmas!-

-Ayy, que no sea Emi o Meiko ¡¡¡por favor!!! TT-TT.-

-Hmmm, no. Ese no es su nombre.-

-Ahh, gracias a Dios ¿y como se llama?-

-Reiko.-

-¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE! Eh, ¿como lo sabias?-

-No no, esta cazafantasmas se llama Reiko ¡¿vos también?!-

-Eh, si...-

-Que casualidad, ¿será el destino? Bien, el punto es que ella puede ayudarte, quiere escapar como tu y quiere destruir a ese demonio, como yo.-

-Como nosotros. Mi reputación aumentaría muchísimo si lo logro.-

-Bien, tenemos un arreglo. Cumplan su parte.-

-Necesitamos conectarnos, y eso no es tan simple. Solo pido tiempo y espero que ese monstruo no lo acabe.-

-Quédate tranquila que yo me ocupo de eso, ya voy a mudar a Reiko de su celda a una al lado tuyo. También necesito un poco de tiempo y solucionare las cosas, solo ten fuerza.-

-¿Fuerza? ¡Ha! No sabes con quien estas hablando. Reiko Mikami es la cazafantasmas con más fuerza en el mundo.-

El demonio la miro, dudando. No podía creerlo. La confianza de esa mujer era increíble, el nunca hubiera dicho algo así cuando era como ella. Sonrió. Por un momento tuvo ganas de matarla, se sintió terriblemente superior a ese ser frente a sus ojos. Reaccionó. Los malditos inconscientes pensamientos eran cada vez mayores. Se sentía como Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Su lado humano y su lado…bestia. A veces apenas podía controlarlo, cada vez le costaba más.

- ¿Hola? ¿Sucede algo? –

-No. Adiós.-

-Adiós...-

Mikami estaba algo extrañada, sabia lo que ese demonio había hecho cuando no era tal. No con certeza, pero para sus ojos era obvio. Decidió no preocuparse. Pocas veces lo hacia. Pero si le preocupaba otra cosa; sus amigos, aunque ella no los llamaría así, estaban en problemas y todo por rescatarla, incluso su rival Emi. Decidió ayudarles.

-¿Me ha llamado, Lady?-

Había logrado llamar al demonio antes de que este se fuese. No podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba algo de ayuda.

-Si, Takashi. Necesito que me ayudes un poco. Debo comunicarme con cierta persona.-

-Muy bien. Así que quieres cooperar un poco.-

-No es gran cosa, pero si no le hablo la muy idiota echara todo a perder.-

Luego de un rato cumplió lo que quería, el demonio se fue. Estaba algo aliviada, muy poco de todos modos. Miro a su alrededor, se sentía algo miserable

---------------------------------

-¿¡EMI?! ¡¡¿¿EMIIII??!!-

Los gritos de Emi retumbaban en ese espacio infinito…hasta que cesaron.

-¡¿EMII?! ¡¿LADY SHORIUKY?!-

Un eco se oyó a lo lejos, llamando su nombre.

-¿Piit? ¿Piiit? ¿Dónde estas?-

-¿Holaaa? No veo nada… ¿Dónde estoy?-

La niebla lo rodeaba, estaba todo oscuro y solo pudo distinguir una luz a lo lejos. Comenzó a dirigirse a ella pero una mano en su hombro lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qu---?-

Vio una silueta detrás de él, una cabellera rubia dentro de una sombra negra. Espero inmóvil hasta que la niebla disipara un poco. Empezó a ver con más claridad, y lo que creyó ver en frente suyo no podía creerlo, ni quería. Lo dio por muerto pero allí estaba él. La niebla se esfumaba, apropósito pareciera, para que el pudiera ver lentamente y horrorizarse de a poco por la imagen que en sus ojos explotaba. Mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, y ninguno pareció darle una lógica explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo. Sonrió, la bizarra imagen que tomaba cada vez mas forma…sonrió. Pit dio un paso hacia atrás. El corazón se le inundo de miedo, emoción, amor, odio, terror, sorpresa…tantas cosas. Ahora si, no había niebla que le hiciera dudar un poco de quien estaba en frente. La oscuridad los rodeaba…el silencio agobiaba.

------------------------------

-¿Piiit? ¿Piiiit? ¿Shoriuky?-

Un hermoso día espantaba a la bella Emi. Flores, animales pequeños y tiernos…el horror. No sabia porque, pero esta muy incomoda.

¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

¿Qué te importa? Vas a morir. AHAHAHA-

¿eh? ¿MIKAMI? ¿Qué haces acá? Nosotros haciendo de todo para salvarte y vos… ¡acá! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿fue todo un plan para robarte a mi Pit? No te lo permitiré. Espera 3 minutos y veras. -

Oye, oye, calma…solo quería asustarte. –

Eh… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? –

Mira Emi, no tengo la energía suficiente como para hablarte por mucho mas tiempo, solo escucha. Éste ángel-demonio con el que tratan no es tan fuerte si saben como enfrentarlo. Pronto iras a una dimensión dentro de tu mente y seguramente te haga pelear contra una ilusión, un miedo tuyo. Repito, no hagas preguntas, luego te explicare. Haz lo posible por enfrentar ese miedo y derrotarlo. Para eso debes entenderlo y no debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, si no tu racionalidad. Lo de los sentimientos no te será difícil porque no tienes, lo de racionalidad si… ¡porque no tienes! –

Mikami te voy a… -

Cállate que te estoy ayudando, ¡tonta! Cuando logres hacerlo, se encontraran de nuevo los tres con Tadsuke. Ahí tendrán que pelear contra el. Su punto débil es su ala, no les será fácil lastimarla pero si lo logran ganaran con seguridad. De todos modos, Shoriuky lo conoce bien. Debo irme, recuerda todo lo que dije, y las preguntas hazlas cuando nos veamos…y confío en ti y en todos, se que nos volveremos a ver. Adiós ;) –

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¡¡¡MIKAMMIIIIIII!!!...que…no entiendo si… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

Todo ese bello mundo se desvaneció. Cayó en un hoyo que le pareció eterno, hasta que choco contra el piso y, adolorida, levanto medio cuerpo de el. Estaba en un bosque oscuro. Pareció traerle recuerdos de su niñez…tal vez de una pesadilla que la persiguió de pequeña. Todo esto con Mikami le extraño mucho, pero mas aun le extraño lo ultimo que le dijo "confío en ti y en todos, se que nos volveremos a ver.". Por un momento, si cualquiera la hubiera visto a los ojos, hubiera podido ver en su interior un sentimiento que parecía no haber conocido nunca. Se levanto, miro a su alrededor. Había espejos por todos lados…pero no, no eran espejos. Sus ojos parecían mentirle pero no había ningún espejo en ese bosque.

Soy…son… -

Somos… -

Yo…-

Vos… -

--------------------------

¿Emi? ¿Pit? ¿Hola? –

Lady Shoriuky, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar. En el castillo de Tadsuke, pero estaba completamente sola. Escucho un gruñido que le sonó muy familiar y sintió que algo de gran tamaño paso rápidamente a sus espaldas. Se asusto un poco, y a pesar de sus veloces reflejos no alcanzo a ver que estaba a su alrededor. La espalda le dolía un poco. Más específicamente las pocas escamas que en ella había. Cerró los ojos. Lo sabía. Sabia lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Una diosa siempre lo esta.

------------------------------

Ooootro capitulo :D. Como siempre, disculpen si tardo en subir. No hay mucho que decir, en cuanto lo termine y pueda subiré el próximo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews por favor y bueno… ¡adiós!


	9. Chapter 9

**-**** Capitulo 9 -**

-Muy bien, Okinu. ¡Llegamos! –

-Si, que bueno. –

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –

-No lo se. ¿Esperar? –

-Mmm… me siento tan inútil. Me gustaría ayudar a los demás, ¿estarán bien? –

-Seguramente.-

-Aunque, debo confesarte, estoy muy preocupada por el talismán. Creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que sea el verdadero. –

-Bueno, si vos lo decís. Pero, ¿Cómo?-

-Vayamos a la tienda de Chakuchin, seguramente sabe de estas cosas.-

-Pero va a saber que lo hemos robado.-

-Pero no dirá nada ¿o si?-

-No se, no confío en el. Es un enano tramposo, solo le importa el dinero.-

-Pero…-

-Arriesguémonos. No importa. Encontraremos la manera.-

-Muy bien. Vamos.-

Okinu no sabia que hacer, creía que tal vez habían terminado su tarea demasiado pronto, lo que era bueno en realidad pero no se sentía del todo bien. Además ahora Meiko estaba tan insistente con lo del talismán ¡si era el que buscaban! ¿O no? Sino, no hubiera tenido tanta protección, apenas pudo conseguirlo por la ayuda de ese hombre… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la ayudó?

----------------------------------------------

-¡AHHHHH!-

-¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡QUE NO SE CAIGA!-

-¡SE CAEEEE!-

- ¡MIS PIERNAS! NO PUEDO CORRER.-

-NO SEAS VIEJO.-

-¡VAMOS! SOLO TENEMOS QUE SUBIR POR ACA.-

-¡AHHH! ME TROPECE. ¡SE CALLO TODO!-

-¡HEMOS PERDIDO UNO!-

-¡VIEJO INUTIL! ANDA A BUSCAR MÁS.-

-¿POR QUÉ GRITAMOS TANTO?-

-¡NO SE, PADREEEEEEEE!-

-------------------------------

-¿Qué?-

- Dije que ya esta. La chica esta al lado de tu celda. Ese demonio idiota no sospecha nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambio. Solo debes conectarte con ella ahora y hacer lo que deben hacer.-

-Muy bien, ¿ella ya lo sabe?-

-Si, Mikami. Lo sabe.-

-Genial. Bueno, manos a la obra.-

-Hay un problema.-

-¿Ahora que?-

-El grandulón tiene hambre.-

-No, no. Mis energías disminuyen cada vez más. ¡Hace algo!-

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Voy a ver.-

-Si me absorbe más energía, no podré hacerlo.-

-Lo se, lo se. Tranquila. Algo se me va a ocurrir.-

-¿Cómo esta la otra chica? Reiko.-

-Esta en peores condiciones que vos ya que esta de antes. Pero es muy fuerte. Mira, ya sé. Te daré algo.-

-¿Qué?-

El demonio misterioso puso su mano en el bolsillo y saco algo. Era algo pequeño, muy pequeño.

-Toma. Cómelo.-

-¿Qué es? Tiene forma de… ¡¿Eh?! Esto es…-

Los ojos de Mikami se abrieron aun mas, estaba perpleja. Sabia lo que era, lo que hacia, pero no que vería uno. Eran tan raros.

- ¿Lo sabes?-

-Los llaman _Hellkaryos_. Es sangre de un demonio, sólida. Al quitarle sangre a un demonio, cierta cantidad se quema en un fuego espiritual. Cuando se crema, se forman estas pequeñas…cosas con forma de ojo. Es casi imposible de conseguir. Por un lado no es fácil quitarle a un demonio la cantidad de sangre necesaria, y por el otro el fuego espiritual solo puede ser creado por un… demonio. Si, lo he leído en libros. Wow, nunca pensé que vería uno, y menos que menos consumirlo.-

-Nunca digas nunca, nunca se sabe. ¿Sabes lo que hace?-

-Depende del poder del demonio. Pero te provee de gran energía, aunque tiene sus efectos secundarios.-

-Te consume lentamente el alma.-

-Dependiendo de las cantidades que consumas.-

-Es como hacer un pacto con el diablo.-

-Algo como lo que has hecho tú.-

Mikami lo dijo, apropósito. Había dado en el blanco. Debía sacarse la pequeña duda que molestaba. Vio en los ojos del demonio cierta incomodidad. Era cierto. El había sido humano, y había tirado todo a la basura al hacer un pacto con un poderoso demonio. Pero ¿Qué lo habrá incentivado? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Mera codicia de poder? ¿Tenia un sueño que cumplir? ¿Qué? Al sacarse esta duda solo generó aun más preguntas. Pero no se preocupaba, ya lo averiguaría. El demonio se había dado cuenta de que la humana ya se había dado por enterada; simplemente intento ignorar el comentario y contestar de la manera más neutral posible pero a la vez aprovecho para responder a la ironía.

-Algo como lo que tú harás.-

-No puedes compararlo.-

-En realidad si. En fin, cómelo rápido. Recupera fuerzas. Es la mejor manera.-

-Rápido y fácil.-

El demonio sintió, vagamente, odio hacia la bella mujer, aunque al mismo tiempo le agrado esa pequeña muestra de infamia.

-¿No te preocupa que te consuma el alma?-

-No. Además no me afecta mucho como para preocuparme.-

-Si, eres fuerte y esto es solo una muestra. Pero se hace adictivo, ¿sabes?-

-No necesito esta cosa para ser fuerte, además… ¡gastaría todo mi dinero en conseguirlo!-

-Muy bien, como digas.-

Mikami trago la "pastilla" con facilidad. Sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, se mareo un poco. La vista se le nublo y se sintió más liviana.

-Eso que sientes quiere decir que…-

-Lo se. Una parte de mi alma se ha ido. Nada grave.-

Se recompuso rápidamente. En el fondo estaba algo preocupada, pero tenia que hacer estos sacrificios y ella lo sabia. No le importaba, no se arrepentía.

-¿Sabes donde va ese pedazo de alma que se consume?-

-No estoy segura.-

-Oh, nadie lo sabe. Solo los demonios cuyas alas han sido consumidas también.-

-¿Tú lo sabes?-

-Fue un pacto, nada más. No soy un demonio con todas las letras.-

-No lo eres, pero no mientas.-

-No lo hago.-

-No te creo.-

-No lo hagas.-

-Basta, anda. Me contactare con esta chica, decile que se prepare.-

-Si. Toma unos Hellkaryos mas, te servirán.- el demonio le guiño un ojo, ella frunció las cejas y sonrió; no le inquietaba en lo mas mínimo.- Adiós.-

Takashi le dio un par más y se fue. Mikami los miro, vaciló, y los tiro al piso. Fijo la vista en un punto, estaba en la nada. Se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a sus seres queridos, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, incluso a Yokoshima y hasta a su enemiga Emi. No podía creerlo, odiaba cuando su lado sensible salía a la luz aunque, claro, nunca nadie lo notaba. Prefirió dejar de pensar en "cosas sin sentido que te debilitan" y empezó a preparase para unir fuerzas con esa otra desconocida cazafantasmas. "Oh, Dios"-pensaba-"¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?-

Era lo que temía, era su padre. Pit estaba estupefacto. Tenia a su padre, supuestamente muerto, ahí mismo.

- ¿No te alegra verme?-

-No molestes, ¿Qué haces acá?-

-¿Qué que hago acá? Mmm, no lo sé, tal vez vos puedas decírmelo.-

-¿Qué queres decir?-

-Tu padre es parte de tu mundo, parte de vos. Nunca te vas a poder escapar. El karma no muere nunca. –

- ¿Dónde está Emi? ¿Y Shoriuky? –

- No te preocupes por ellas, están muy, muy, muy lejos. ¡Ha! No te pareces en nada a mí, sos muy débil.-

-Imposible. No podes estar acá. ¡No te creo! ¡Desaparece! ¿Dónde están? -

-¡Silencio!-

El padre del medio vampiro acertó un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Pit cayó al piso, con una mano en su rostro.

-¡Desaparece! ¿Por qué estas acá? ¡Estas muerto! ¡Estas muerto! -

-No lo parece. -

-¡No! ¡Aghhh! ¿Qué me estas haciendo? –

Pit comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, no podía levantarse.

- ¡Ahahahaha! ¡Sos un inútil! -

- M-mi…mi cuerpo… ¡AHHHH! –

Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, no comprendía de donde venía tanto dolor. No sabía que hacer, ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba su padre frente a sus ojos? Apenas reconocía que estaba vivo ¿y si había muerto?

-No estas muerto...aun. -

-¿Eh?-

Su padre se limitó a sonreírle.

-Pero…no puede ser. Yo estaba con…-

-Ahhh, sos muy gracioso pero me estoy cansando. –

El conde Blador se abalanzó hacia su hijo. Este lo esquivó. A pesar de estar completamente confundido, Pit creyó que la solución estaba en pelear nuevamente contra el.

- ¡Para! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Decimelo! -

Su padre abalanzó sus colmillos a su brazo, éste lo esquivó.

- ¡Te dije que la cortes! -

Pit tomó al padre por la espalda, impidiendo que se moviera. – Quiero que pares y me digas que hago aca, que haces aca. –

Su padre rotó su cabeza, mirando fijo a su hijo. Pero no… esos ojos…no eran sus ojos. Parecía ido, inconsciente, exánime.

- ¿Q-qu-- ? -

Pit lo soltó, y su padre cayó al piso sostenido por sus brazos, sonriente, enfermizo. Los ojos de Pit no podían apartarse de los de su padre…o aquel que parecía su padre. Nuevamente, sus movimientos se vieron restringidos pero esta vez no lo invadió el dolor, sino la tristeza. Ese ser frente a el se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo.

------------------------------------------

-No me asustan tus juegos Tadsuke. –

Nuevamente sintió algo que pasaba rápidamente a sus espaldas, y a pesar de darse vuelta al instante no llegaba a ver que era.

-Tadsuke, no me divierte nada de esto. –

Se escucharon unos ecos, aparentemente risas del ángel excomulgado. Los escalofríos aumentaban en el cuerpo de la diosa, eran molestos.

-No vas a lograr… nada.-

Una fuerza la empujó. Cayó el piso, golpeando sus brazos contra el mismo. Apenas podía mantener la calma. Se levanto, aunque, de alguna manera extraña, sentía el cuerpo pesado, cansado. Nuevamente escucho ecos, pero esta vez decían algo.

_- Te quiero a vos. -_

- No vas a poder vengarte solo por destruirme, no vas a lograr nada. ¡Solo saciará tu sed de sangre por un rato! –

Las voces parecían no escucharla.

_- Solo me interesas vos. Ya me encargue de las molestias. Estamos solos, tu y yo. -_

Shoriuky se sentía enferma, esas voces la enfermaban. No veía nada alrededor, un horizonte infinito. Cayó de rodillas, tomando su espada.

-_No te resistas, no sirve de nada. Déjame unirme a tu alma. –_

- Nunca. No. Agh, sos más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – Sostenía su cuerpo con la espada – Pero… -

Las risas a lo lejos se sintieron mas cerca.

- … yo también soy mas fuerte de lo que pensabas. -

Se levantó. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al sentir esa brisa en la espalda se dio vuelta, pero esta vez pudo verlo, y atacarlo. Era su forma original, el dragón dorado. Clavó su espada justo en su punto débil (el cual conocía perfectamente), aunque a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido golpear en ese lugar a un dragón, ni hubiera podido. Esto, quebró la sonrisa de Tadsuke que, claro, Lady Shoriuky no pudo ver.

Ese horizonte infinito pareció romperse; al fin estaba cara a cara contra el ángel.

- Ya me habia aburrido ese juego. -

- Lo supuse Tadsuke, por eso te hice el favor de terminarlo. –

- Gracias. Ahora es mi turno de terminar con vos. –

- Ya causaste muchos problemas, es hora de que yo los termine. –

Sus auras se hicieron notar, una dorada y otra roja. El ala del demonio se abrió completamente. Las pupilas de la diosa se afinaron, sus ojos de dragón pocas veces estuvieron tan abiertos.

-------------------------------------------------

Emi estaba asustada. Se encontraba en un lugar repleto de… _Emis_.

- Ehh…¿Hola? -

_- Ehh… ¿Hola?_ – respondieron todas las Emis a la vez.

Emi se corrió un paso para atrás, las Emis hicieron lo mismo. Miro para atrás y había más y más Emis. Estas copiaban cada movimiento que la caza fantasmas hacia.

- ¿C-como… ? -

_- ¿C-como…?_ – repitieron sus "gemelas".

No sabía que hacer, tenia millones de ella, copias.. reflejos. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Empezó a caminar para atrás, pero sus otros yo avanzaban.

- Ey, eso no… -

_- Ey, eso no… -_

- Hmmm. –

_- Hmmm. –_

Se quedo quieta, esperando algo. Habrán pasado un par de minutos que vio que alguien, algo, se movió, detrás de unas cuantas de sus otros yo.

- ¡Ha! ¡Te vi! -

- _¡Ha! ¡Te vi! –_

Luego, silencio. Siguió caminando para atrás, hasta que choco con algo. Al darse vuelta, vio que era…su reflejo, en un espejo. Parecia la unica salida, sus otros yo se acercaban.

- ¡Waaaaa! ¡Sáquenme de aquíííí! -

_- ¡Waaaaa! ¡Sáquenme de aquíííí! -_

Comenzó a golpear el espejo, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras lloraba ríos. Las demás Emis se acercaban lentamente, con una sonrisa bastante macabra. Tan macabra que ni la propia Emi sonrió de tal manera, y que eso es complicado. Golpeó tanto el espejo que lo rompió, lastimándose las manos. Ambas manos sangraban, no demasiado, pero si que sangraban. Se miró las manos, sorprendida.

Al girar la cabeza vio que de todas esas replicas suyas quedaba solo una, aunque mantenía esa sonrisa macabra. Emi frunció las cejas.

- Ahí estabas. -

- _Aquí estoy. –_

Emi cerró los puños, lista para lo que le esperaba.

_- No te será __fácil. -_

- Lo sé. Pero para vos menos, yo soy la original. –

Ambas, al sonreír, comenzaron a correr hacia la otra. Lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus manos, unas repletas de sangre, las otras secas y filosas.

--------------------------------------

Meiko y Okinu llegaron a la tienda "Chakunchin-Do". Como de costumbre, no había nadie.

- Hm, no hay nadie Okinu. -

- ¡Aquí estoy, señoritas! ¿Qué quieren? –

El enano apareció detrás del mostrador. Con las manos sucias, había estado experimentando con algunas sustancias. Sus anteojos estaban negros, al parecer había sufrido una pequeña explosión. Okinu lo miro raro, y Meiko comenzó a hablar.

- Pero que simpático. Hola, queríamos hacerla una consulta. -

- Muy bien. –

- En privado. –

- ¡Muy bien! –

- Verá, es algo… muy secreto. Tal vez le sea difícil mantenerlo en secreto pero quizás… -

- ¡Esperen! Ya se porque vienen. Okinu, nunca pensé que harías tal cosa, mueheheheh. –

-¿Eh, qué? –

Okinu se sorprendió, ¿Cómo sabía?

- Seré enano pero veo la televisión. ¡Las están buscando por ladronas! -

- ¡¿Quééé?! -

- ¡Sí! A mi no me engañan, miren, vengan. –

Fueron al cuarto detrás de la tienda, la tele estaba encendida. – No hablaron de otra cosa. – dijo Chakuchin. Las caras de ambas mujeres estaban en la pantalla, las imágenes se achicaron y un periodista comenzó a hablar:

"_Estas dos mujeres fueron las culpables del robo que se ha generado hoy a las 13:35 en el Museo de Artes Oscuras, o Museo Espiritual, como otros prefieren llamarlo. Han tomado un valioso talismán, que, dicen, podría llegar a valer millones de dólares. Lo que no entienden es como lo lograron, ya que el talismán estaba protegido con extrema seguridad. A continuación, el video del acontecimiento…"_

Okinu no podía creerlo, Meiko menos aun. Chakuchin reía. – Muy astutas – repetía – Muy astutas.-

El periodista continúo hablando:

"_Imágenes impresionantes, una de las ladronas incluso parecía estar flotando en el aire. Nadie hubiera pensado que tras esos rostros tan inocentes, se encontraban dos violentas ladronas."_

_-_¿Violentas? – dijo Meiko indignada - ¡Lo habremos robado pero no somos violentas! –

"_Ahora verán imágenes de cómo quedo el museo, al parecer por efecto de una bomba." _ El museo había quedado hecho añicos, muchas cosas se habían echado a perder. Un señor estaba dando vueltas de acá por allá, llorando como ninguno: "¿Cómo PUDIEEEROONNN? EL MUSEO ERA MI VIDAAAAAA, BUAAAAAA!!"

- Uh…eh…bueno, pero…no fue una bomba, fueron mis queridos shikigamis…-

Okinu no podía sacar los ojos de la televisión.

- Nos estarán buscando…-

-¡Y como! Hahaha.- a Chakuchin todo le parecía muy divertido, mientras limpiaba sus pequeños anteojos.

- Oh, no – comenzó a sollozar Meiko – Vamos a ir a prisióóóón ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

- Ahhhh, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

- ¡Buaaaaaa! –

- Ahahaha. –

Ahora, ¿Qué harían? La policía las buscaba por todos lados, según reportes, ya estaban rodeando la casa de Mikami y de Meiko, no podrían volver. Sentían a las patrullas dando vueltas por el local. No podrían salir, ¿Ahora qué?

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, gente. He tardado, me he tomado bastante tiempo pero aquí esta. El capitulo IX )

Espero que les guste y en cuanto pueda estaré subiendo el 10. Gracias por esperar con tanta paciencia, dejen reviews y cualquier cosa me mandan un mensaje.

¡Adiós!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Bueno, no se bien como funciona esto así que por las dudas subo un "nuevo capitulo" avisando que actualice el capítulo 9, y por ahí no se dieron por enterados al no ser uno nuevo, sino… cambiado. )

En cuanto pueda subiré el 10. Gracias por seguir ahí. Adiós.


End file.
